


Magic Powder

by BOROS



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Aphrodisiacs, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Bottom Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Dirty Talk, Erotic Electrostimulation, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BOROS/pseuds/BOROS
Summary: When Alastor joined Triple V he expects to go through uncomfortable and embarrassing situations, but nothing he couldn't handle, being a real showman trained in improvisation. He also expected the non-subtle advances of Vox and Valentino. He expected a lot of things, but he certainly didn't expect to be hit by a bag of that shiny powder that he found to be an aphrodisiac.He couldn't be worse off.
Relationships: Alastor/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 60
Kudos: 521





	1. This is just beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey beauties! I haven't written in a while, but these three stole my heart. So here's an indecent idea that I had recently and I intend to take it in my time. Hope you like it.
> 
> Also, I don't speak English, so forgive any mistakes.

"Val, get the cable box on the floor, please. The asshole who came to install the monitors just nailed everything to the wall, but connected nothing. I’ll kill this incompetent when he comes back here." Said Vox, without turning around from what he was doing, when he heard his office door open. "We are going to open this fucking gentlemen's club over the weekend and there is nothing connected, the security system is offline and this is not a job I should be doing."

"But we all know that this is no job for you, my darling. Certainly the TV demon won't have his hand dropped by fiddling with some cables, I suppose. Here." He said, handing the cable box to Vox.

"Oh! It's you, Alastor. I didn't expect you here today." He picked up the box and left it on the table while wiping his hand on a handkerchief. "And no, my hand is not going to drop out, but if I paid for a job to be done, I want it done."

"In fact, I know that you will handle this problem with excellence". The demon leaned on Vox's desk, watching the numerous tools scattered on its surface. "It's getting harder and harder to find competent people." He sighed resignedly. "Unfortunately, I had to get rid of two clumsy people downstairs who couldn't stop arguing about something and I was caught in the crossfire."

Vox scoffed: "‘Crossfire’. Hardly anyone here would do you any harm."

"You’re right, but it is still an inconvenience. Especially when you bombard me with a bag of this shiny aromatic thing that you use for any eccentricity that I don't want to know."

"Shiny aromatic thing?"

"It was a real mess, It's spread around the room and I'm sure I inhaled and swallowed a considerable amount. Extremely unpleasant. And even if it didn't seem to leave a lot of residue behind, the blood from these two goblins will certainly leave stains. I suggest that you send a cleaning team as soon as possible."

"Damn Al, you didn't stain the new upholstery, right?" And not even waiting for an answer, he took out his cell phone and asked for a cleaning team.

"No, no. That little incident was backstage, in front of the dressing rooms. But there may be blood on the curtains."

"Fuck, Val is going to hate this."

"Don't be dramatic, these curtains will soon have stains worse than blood." He shuddered with disgust.

"Yeah, and you know a lot about it, don't you?" Vox would massage his temples now, if he had any. “Look, let's try to keep deaths to a minimum here. Or at least on the main floor."

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child, Vox." he tapped the microphone on the other's screen as a friendly warning. “In fact, is the air conditioning on? This room is unpleasantly hot." He complained, already taking himself to check the temperature of the room. "Vox dear, I'm afraid you will want to kill someone else, because this is clearly broken."

"But the room is cold, Bambi." Murmured Vox, being ignored by the other.

And it was when Alastor was moving in the light while still examining the remote control for the air conditioner that Vox realized he was… sparkling? In fact, He could now clearly see how all that shiny and pearly powder clung to Alastor's clothes, hair and skin. And Vox couldn't smell it, well, being a TV and everything, but he just assumed it was one of the stage items Val had ordered last week.

"Seriously Vox, I would appreciate it if you opened the window."

And since Vox didn't like to waste opportunities to be provocative ... "You could always take off your coat, you know. Or everything else, of course. Feel free."

The contraction of Alastor's ears did not go unnoticed, but the radio demon did not allow himself to be provoked in any way. "You would like that, wouldn't you?"

Okay, Vox expected a gentlemanly denial, as usual, not that indefinable question, which could be a joke or something genuine. Well, time to test the waters: "I ---"

The office door was suddenly opened. "Vox can you tell me why the hell there's a murder scene down there and every floor smells like my aphrodisiac powder?" Snarled Valentino, entering the room with evident irritation.

Vox froze. "Aphrodisiac powder? Holy shit, the new one that you bought to spread in presentations and make customers more horny?"

"No, genius, the one that makes customers think better and return home in love with their wives. Of course that's what makes customers horny, what the fuck would that be, idiot?"

"Fuck you, Val."

"Suck my dick, Vox."

Alastor cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the other two. A considerable blush was already evident on his face. As a strained smile formed by Valentino's last words. "Good afternoon, Valentino. I'm afraid I'm responsible for the mess downstairs and ... Did you say aphrodisiac powder? Thin and shiny?"

Valentino smiled at Alastor. Approaching to kiss his hand. "Al, baby! you're here!" Alastor pulled his hand back, more abruptly than usual. It did not escape Vox and Valentino's eyes. And the sparkling state of Alastor did not escape Valentino's eyes either. He walked away, keeping a respectful distance, something he knew Alastor would appreciate, given the conclusions he had just made. "Fuck, baby, you're covered in that shit." He said worriedly.

"Please cut out the pet names." Grunted Alastor, starting to feel sick.

Vox approached and looked at Valentino with concern. "It explains the heat he was feeling."

Valentino approached Alastor, and took off one of his gloves: "Can I?" He asked, putting his hand on the other's forehead, on which Alastor just nodded. Valentino quickly sensed the other's temperature and pulled his hand away, putting his glove back on. "He's warm." He concluded. "But seriously. What the hell happened? I mean, no offense, Al, but you’re not a dog that’s going to rip a random bag and roll in it."

Alastor snorted. "Now you know why there is a murder scene down there."

"Oh. But that doesn't explain why they threw my aphrodisiac at you. Nobody in their right mind would do that."

"They didn't threw, Valentino! They were arguing and throwing things and I was caught in the middle of the mess. But that is irrelevant now."

Vox agreed. "Let's focus on what is important, please. Val, how long do the effects last?"

Valentino scratched his head, thinking. "I don't know, we usually dilute it first and put it in small quantities in the ventilation system on presentation days, this makes customers more excited and likely to spend more. It is subtle enough for them to not notice anything wrong. But fuck it, Alastor is covered in that shit." Valentino pointed out to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Suffocating and sick." Replied Alastor with unusual sincerity. “It's hot, but now I realize that it's not the kind of hot that I originally imagined. Curse."

Alastor leaned against the wall, his entire body seemed tense. Vox wanted to approach to help, but Valentino prevented him from getting too close. A warning look. "Don't touch him."

"This is something he must decide, not you." He countered angrily.

Valentino sighed. "No, you imbecile, I mean he has to understand his situation better before you get all handsy."

"Annoying to hear that from a fucking pimp addicted to sex with four hands."

"Fuck you, Vox, I'm trying to be decent here."

"Gentlemen, focus." Called Alastor, panting but still controlled. "I understand the concept of aphrodisiac and what they cause, but do I need to know something specific about this one?"

"Explain Val, you are the expert in this shit."

Valentino sighed. "See Al, aphrodisiacs increase lust, desire and sensitivity, cut restrictions, leave you receptive, malleable and influential and it tend to last for a few hours, almost the same as getting drunk for some people. This is no different than the others. However, you're bathed in it from head to toe. So I imagine it will be a little worse." Alastor gave him a look. “Okay, probably a lot worse. This excessive heat and shortness of breath are already the first signs."

"So what? Does he stay like a dog in heat for the rest of the night?"

Alastor deliberately ignored Vox's comment. “Okay, I understand. And is there any way to get this over with faster?"

Vox and Valentino looked at each other. Vox shrugged, so Valentino decided to explain. "You won't like it very much, but sex usually helps to relieve symptoms. I mean, in a normal situation this is how it works. I'm still worried that it's different in this case. You didn't ingest it, right?"

Alastor's look was answer enough.

Valentino took off his heart glasses to massage his eyes. "Holy shit, baby."

Vox walked over and took one of Alastor's hands, the radio demon just shuddered, but didn't back away. "You know, if you want I can help you with that."

Alastor's eyes widened and he pulled his hand back to him. Outraged, Valentino slapped Vox's screen. "You are certainly not the right person to handle this situation, Vox. I'm the aphrodisiac specialist, have you forgotten?" Valentino turned to Alastor, but did not touch him. "Seriously baby, I can take good care of you. Make you as comfortable as possible and prioritize your needs, not mine." He shot Vox a look.

"You talk like I'm going to take advantage of him."

"Ah, you would certainly take advantage of him, Vox. I know you."

"Fuck you, you are not much different."

"But I know how to be truly considerate when necessary."

"You know how to push the limits and use sweet words to ease."

"Please, you two!" Alastor placed the microphone between the two to separate them from their useless discussion. The radio demon was significantly redder now and his breathing was more audible as well. "If a lot of our previous meetings and dates have told me anything, it is that you clearly want to take your way with me. And this is certainly the ideal situation for you." There was a tone of irritation in his voice. "So please, stop pretending that it would be for my benefit when it is clearly for yours."

Valentino withered with the other's discontent. "Baby ..."

Vox looked a little offended. "This is not entirely true."

Alastor stopped to take a much needed deep breath in his growing discomfort. "No, please. You treat it like a goddamn competition all the time, and even though it’s good entertainment to see you jump around each other’s necks because of me, it gets to the point where its tiring." He closed his eyes leaning on his microphone and sighed. "But I'm not mad at you." He admitted. "I always knew your intentions. Damn it, the whole hell must know."

"Blame Velvet for that." Vox rolled his eyes.

"What I want to say is that I am irritated by this situation. Frustrated beyond the limit by going through something that I absolutely cannot control. For feeling that I am already rambling and saying more than I would like. And having my body burning from the inside out with a heat worthy of hell, ironically." And as an example, right at that moment Alastor received a full body tremor that caused him to bend over and hug himself while he panted.

Valentino and Vox jumped in surprise, tried to get closer and offer words of comfort and concern. They were afraid to touch, or even to what to do. Alastor was clearly experiencing his worst moment, filled with discomfort and aversive sensations. He was tense, sweat running down his face and tremors taking over his body. It was too much.

Vox and Valentino started arguing with each other, almost desperate, considering how to deal with the situation, what to do, how to help. They were lost, more shaken by seeing Alastor in such a fragile state than anything else. Alastor, meanwhile, completely ignored his surroundings, completely terrified of the sensations in his body. His racing heart was loud enough to drown out any sound that came from the other two Overlords. 

Panic started to build.

And before Vox or Valentino could do anything, Alastor wrapped himself in his shadows and disappeared without saying anything else, leaving Vox and Valentino looking out into the void.


	2. Please, text me back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val tries to contact Alastor by text messages.

Despair began to settle in Valentino, looking at the space where Alastor was previously. This was bad, very bad on many different levels. He doubted that Alastor could properly handle everything that was going on in his body, as it was not a common situation at all. And Valentino knew from experience that aphrodisiac in excess could be simply too much.

Of course, that wouldn't physically harm Alastor - nothing permanent at least - and it wouldn't kill him either, which was a relief. But it would be an absurdly horrible path for someone so aversive to anything minimally sexual. Valentino could only imagine how much Alastor must be hating all of this. And how desperate he might be.

Shit, he needed to do something about it.

"Vox, try to talk to him too." Asked Valentino, already picking up his cell phone to send messages to Alastor. "It will be much worse if he tries to deal with it alone. If he responds to any of your messages let me know."

Vox raised an eyebrow at Valentino, but did as requested. "And what makes you think that I'll let you know when he answers me?"

Valentino frowned, already containing the growing desire to choke Vox. "I meant it when I said that I am the best person to deal with this situation, Vox. You will hardly make it easier for him."

"You’re really full of yourself. I'm not a fucking sex addict, but I know as much as you do, Valentino. Furthermore, just the fact that you are a sex addict would clearly make Alastor feel more comfortable with me than with you."

"For the nine circles of hell, I really hate it when you take me as an addict when you're not much different." Valentino was really considering strangling Vox, preferably with four hands at the same time. It would be more efficient. "And you are forgetting an extremely important fact in all of this."

"And what would it be, genius?"

"Alastor is much more familiar with me and I have all the 'resources' to be able to take care of him properly."

"What the fuck are you trying to say with that, Valentino?"

Vox was already irritated by the insinuations and Valentino clearly did not hide his winning smile. "Tell me, Vox, how many times have you kissed him?"

Vox's screen was static for a few seconds before returning to normal in a more reddish tinge of anger in his screen. Valentino knew that this was a weakness in Vox, the fact that he did not have an appropriate head, or more specifically a mouth. And in his growing - and shared - passion for Alastor, Valentino knew how frustrating it was for Vox. Of course, he wasn't a little bitch most of the time about it, and he avoided provoking Vox. He didn't even share many of his advances with Alastor. After all, as the radio demon himself had pointed out, they treated it as a competition, so it was just strategic not to reveal everything to the enemy. Well, until now.

"Did you kiss him?" Vox snarled.

"Sometimes, if you want to know so much." He replied provocatively, wiping the corner of his lip in an insinuating manner. "It was hard to get there, we all know how tough Alastor can be, but when he gave in ..." He paused dramatically, walking around the office until he landed on the corner sofa at one end of the room. He sat down, crossed his legs, and looked at Vox with his worst smirk. "You would think he would be shy, but don't be fooled. That little mouth knows how to work very well."

Vox looked like he would explode with rage at any moment. Valentino knew he had won.

"You may have kissed him, but have you ever stroked his tail?"

_ What? _

Valentino's eyes went wide and he look at Vox with a piercing intensity. Valentino wanted to see any sign that this was a joke or just a way to provoke him. But that smile on the screen revealed everything for itself.

Valentino swallowed and asked hesitantly: "Does he have a tail?"

"Oh, you didn’t know?" Vox bragged, sitting at his desk. "Caressing that fluffy, small and cute cotton was an experience. Red and black, just like his ears. And just as responsive." He rambled.

"I don't believe you."

"Believe what makes you happier. It doesn't change the facts."

"Damn you!" Valentino stood up and practically flew to Vox's neck, grabbing him by the coat lapel. "How did you find out!?" He demanded, gritting his teeth.

Vox just pulled him away with his cables. "Do you really think I'm going to tell you? You have your means of reaching him, I have mine."

"Fuck you." Valentino broke free of the cables and marched towards the door. "Settle for your small victory, as it will be the only one you will have." 

And before Vox could answer, he slammed the office door and left.

•• ❖ ••

Val was steaming with rage and envy too, as much as he twisted his guts to admit it. His dark aura was enough to keep any fucking demon out of his way. Great, because he was close to rip someone's head off. 

Vox had found the pot of gold and was keeping it to himself for how long? Valentino wanted to believe it was just Vox's provocation - a very successful one, considering his current murder wishes - but in the end it made all the damn sense. Alastor already had his ears, so everything suggested that having a tail was the most plausible scenario.

Fuck. That was hot. And Vox knew that.

Valentino punched the wall outside the club and cursed audibly for anyone who was nearby to hear. All these demons knew better than to mess with an Overlord clearly in a bad mood. But Valentino couldn't be taken in by emotions now. This would take the focus off of the urgent and current issue: Alastor.

He needed to find him, since he didn't respond to his messages. And he doubted that given the situation he was in, he would want to talk to anyone. Especially with Vox and Valentino.

They treated him like wolves fighting over a piece of meat. Of course he was going to be scared, or disgusted, at the very least.

"Shit, why did I go buy that fucking aphrodisiac." He murmured to himself, beginning to feel drained.

He got into the limo parked in front of the building and indicated the driver to go to the Hotel. He needed to cover the most likely places that Alastor would be. What would he do when he found him? Not even Lucifer would know. But he couldn't leave him alone. Mastrubation could work to some extent, this in a recurring situation. With Alastor it was more worrying, considering the literal aphrodisiac bath. And Valentino didn't know exactly how much more worrying that would be. He could be incapacitated and unconscious and that was probably the worst outcome possible. Something that Valentino would not even like to consider.

He took out his cell phone and started typing:

**_Val - 5:37 pm_ **

_ Sugar, I'm going to the Hotel, are you there? _

He waited for a while, long enough for Alastor to see, but when he received no response, he sent more messages:

**_Val - 5:42 pm_ **

_ Seriously Al, I’m worried. You disappeared out of nowhere _

**_Val - 5:43 pm_ **

_ I have been through confusing situations with aphrodisiac too, I know how bad it can be. You don’t have to go through this alone. _

No answer. Valentino wondered if he was being ignored or if Alastor didn't even see the messages.

Probably the first option.

**_Val - 5:51 pm_ **

_ Baby? :(  _

**_Val - 5:53 pm_ **

_ At least tell me if you're okay. _

Valentino would pull his hair out if he had it. Alastor almost never answered messages, avoided phone calls like the devil avoids the cross, had no social networks, and despised everything digital. No wonder he and Vox spent a good few decades hating each other.

The point was that it was difficult enough to deal with Alastor's aversion to technology in everyday life, and in a critical situation like the current one, it made everything as stressful as possible.

Valentino could already see the Hotel ahead and hoped from the bottom of his heart that Alastor would be there. But before he could consider anything else, he felt the cell phone vibrate in his hand.

It was a message.

**_Al - 6:01 pm_ **

_ I’m not at the hotel. _

Valentino wasted no time typing an answer.

**_Val - 6:01 pm_ **

_ Where are you??? _

But there was no answer. And Valentino started to get anxious.

**_Val - 6:02 pm_ **

_ Al? _

_ Where are you? _

_ Is everything OK??? _

_ How are you feeling??? _

**_Val - 6:03 pm_ **

_ Baby, please answer. I'm worried. _

**_Al - 6:05 pm_ **

_ I am fine. _

And before Valentino could type in a replica, Alastor sent another message.

**_Al - 6:05 pm_ **

_ Or as well as someone can stay in my situation. _

**_Val - 6:06 pm_ **

_ Baby, let me help. _

And a few more minutes passed without Alastor answering. Valentino was fully aware of Alastor's resistance. And honestly didn't want to be that kind of asshole that forces the other to the limits. He genuinely wanted to help, in any way, anything to ease Alastor's suffering. But how to do that when the radio demon didn't allow it? It did not go unnoticed how he avoided the question of where he was. It was obvious that he wanted to be alone.

But that was not the smartest thing to do. In fact, it would be the stupidest.

Well, Alastor was still conscious and composed enough to respond to messages. And that was a relief in itself. But Valentino could only imagine what his real state would be now. And surprisingly, he couldn't even get turned on about the prospect. Even though he already had fantasies, most of them with a needy and excited Alastor, begging for Valentino. Experiencing the real situation was quite different.

He ordered the driver to return to the studio. He already had some ideas running through his mind and hoped that Alastor would at least collaborate with part of what he was thinking.

**_Val 6:15 pm_ **

_ Al, I can help you from where I am. _

_ We don’t need to see each other _

_ Please don’t ignore me. _

**_Al 6:17 pm_ **

_ How? _

Valentino sighed with relief.

**_Val 6:17 pm_ **

_ Tell me how you are feeling, I can give you some tips on how to deal with this. _

**_Al 6:20 pm_ **

_... _

_ Hot. _

_ And sensitive. _

_ I hate it. _

**_Val 6:20 pm_ **

_ I know babe, try to wear something more comfortable first. _

**_Al 6:21 pm_ **

_ I'll do it. _

**_Val 6:21 pm_ **

_ And drink water, dehydration tends to be one of the side effects of aphrodisiacs. It will not kill you, but it is better to take care of yourself. _

_ And I have to be honest with you, don't be mad at me. _

Valentino took a deep breath and typed:

**_Val 6:22 pm_ **

_ Sex really helps. _

_ But it can be with yourself, okay? _

Half truth, but it was better to not make Alastor more anxious than he must already be.

**_Val 6:22 pm_ **

_ Touch yourself, you know? _

_ Seriously, Al. It will be much worse if you let all these feelings build up. _

_ You need to release the pressure. _

**_Val 6:23 pm_ **

_ I'm going back to the studio. _

_ I wanted to prepare some things for you. _

_ Useful things for this type of situation. _

**_Al 6:23 pm_ **

_ What kind of things? _

**_Val 6:24 pm_ **

_ Things that I’m sure you don’t have. _

_ Sorry _

_ You know, lub and stuff. _

Alastor did not respond immediately and Valentino tried to ease the tension on his shoulders. All of this was far from ideal, but he would have to work with it.

He soon arrived at the studio and wasted no time running to his quarters and sorting things out for Alastor. He took more than necessary and certainly more than Alastor would appreciate receiving. But let's be honest, Alastor wouldn't like any of these things anyway, he was very… Prude.

Valentino threw himself on the couch and checked his cell phone again. No answer.

**_Val - 6:38 pm_ **

_ Al, I prepared the things. Can I give it to you?  _

But Alastor did not answer.

**_Val - 6:47 pm_ **

_ Baby, don’t ignore me :( _

Valentino was already feeling defeat.

**_Val - 6:50 pm_ **

_ I can just leave the things at the door and go. _

But nothing.

**_Val - 6:51 pm_ **

_ I promise Al, I will not try anything. Tell me where you are. _

He tried to call, but it went to voicemail.

**_Val - 6:55 pm_ **

_ Okay,think about it, but you can trust me. _

_ I would never hurt you. _

_ You are important to me. _

**_Val - 7:08 pm_ **

_ I just want to help. _

**_Val- 7:16 pm_ **

_ Al, I’m getting worried. _

_ Answer me. _

_ Is everything all right? _

_ I don't need to give you if you don't want to. _

_ Just talk to me. _

He tried to call again and nothing. Valentino didn't want to give up, but he didn't know what to do. Despair was already building inside him, imagining the worst.

Alastor might just have been ignoring the messages, but chances that something happened were very high. Valentino was about to get up and call Vox and ask if he had talked to Alastor or just go through all hell if necessary.

He needed to do something.

The phone vibrated.

**_Al - 7:23 pm_ **

_ << location link >> _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It takes me a while to get in the action, but we'll get there yet. I like to give a little more introduction to this type of situation. Address the issues and try to work on Alastor's aversion to sexual things. Also work on how Vox and Valentino are reacting to all of this without being two horny jerks.
> 
> Leave a comment with your expectations. I would love to know what you guys are thinking.
> 
> In the next chapter we will have Vox's POV.


	3. Let me hear you, my doe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vox calls Alastor. The call gets a little lively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it is not evident, the italic texts represent the person on the other side of the call. Alastor, in this case.

Vox watched the closed door, feeling the anger boiling inside of him. Valentino was able to manipulate his feelings like a fucking expert and that was ridiculously frustrating. He wanted to punch that mocking smile.

Okay, he had managed to provoke the other too and very efficiently, considering the way Valentino reacted to his revelation. This was indeed a victory in itself. Modesty aside, he was much better at strategy than Valentino and did well to reveal information about Alastor's tail at the right time.

But how did that bastard dare to say that this would be his only victory? Who the hell did he think he was to talk to Vox like that?

In a fit of rage he threw all the tools on the table on the floor.

"This is so frustrating." He spoke, digging his claws into the wood.

Alastor was out there somewhere agonizing over the side effects of the aphrodisiac and he was here, arguing childishly with Valentino about who went further with the red demon. Fuck. It wasn’t surprising that Alastor fled suddenly. He would do the same to be honest.

But most frustrating of all was how Vox let himself be completely shaken when the subject was Alastor. He was more unstable, impulsive and... Soft.

The latter was the worst. The great TV demon, Overlord of Hell. Soft. It looked like a joke. And all because of an old-fashioned demon too beautiful for his own good. Goddamnit, they were sworn enemies to death a few years ago!

And now he was here, hooked by Cupid's goddamn arrow, drawn to every tiny fucking detail of Alastor. The red monocle, something apparently unimportant, but which was so charming and appropriate for him. Or the subtle movement that the strands of blood-red hair made when he moved his head. The sharp smile, the red eyes that penetrated the soul and the ears too fluffy for someone so dark. And the laughter ... Ah, his heart accelerated just hearing.

An arrow in his pride, it would be more appropriate to say.

They were so contradictory and extreme feelings. He wanted him. He wanted to touch him, to own him. Take everything for himself and don't share with anyone - especially Valentino. It was an obsession. An evident obsession in the eyes of everyone, including the eyes of Alastor himself.

The bastard knew. Oh, he was fully aware of how Vox felt and used it to his own advantage.

Every time they were together Vox saw those eyes and knowing smile say without a single word  _ "You can see, you can wish, but you can never have, my dear." _

And the worst part was how Vox felt acceptance clinging to his guts.

Vox - and Valentino, too, because Vox saw and knew better - might seem to have the upper hand, but the truth was that they were both in the palm of Alastor's hand.

"Get yourself together, Vox!" He scolded himself, shaking his head. It was no use getting lost in thoughts and reflections now. It didn't matter who manipulated who or who was in advantage. All of this was irrelevant in view of the indisputable fact:

Alastor was vulnerable.

He checked his cell phone again and there was no response from Alastor. He sent a few more messages as a guarantee, but he was not optimistic that they would be answered.

He also tried to call, because he knew a ringing cell phone was much harder to ignore than simple message notifications. But all attempts fell to voicemail.

"Alastor, where are you !? You can't run away like that without saying anything! And stop ignoring my calls !!" He spoke more exasperated than he intended, but he knew it was the heat of the moment. 

He was frustrated, his foot hitting the floor repeatedly like a nervous tic.

He canceled the call and tried again.

"Damn Alastor, I'm worried, if what Val said is real, you shouldn't be alone. Call me back."

He waited for a moment, but the anxiety was stronger. Then he tried again:

"Al! Seriously, you can't just ignore all my calls and wait for them to drop into voicemail! Call me back, damn it."

He breathed for a minute - or pretended, since this was not really necessary for his physiology - and tried to compose himself.

He typed Alastor's number again.

"Are you okay? Call me."

He waited.

He waited a little longer.

If Alastor were to hear any message, it would probably be the last. But there was no sign that Alastor would return the call.

Vox was on edge.

"Why are you so difficult !? I'm trying to help, damn it. AARRRGH!"

"Fuck it, if you think you can handle it yourself, good luck."

He threw his cell phone on the table and sat in his chair. He took out his cell phone and called again.

"I didn't mean it. Sorry Bambi. I'm worried."

"Please, Al. I just want to take care of you. It can be on your terms. Just don't go through this alone. It will be worse."

And with every minute that passed without a return from Alastor the more Vox grew irritated, worried and anxious.

It also aroused his possessiveness.

"Do you prefer Valentino, is that it? Damn it, you must be talking to him right now, I'm sure. I will crush that purple cockroach when I meet him again."

"Seriously, Al. I'm going to hack your fucking phone."

Vox threw his phone against the wall, irritated beyond the limit by the lack of response.

He took a backup cell phone out of his jacket pocket and checked the time. It was 6pm, that is, it had been more than thirty minutes since the radio demon was gone and he could be suffering in any forgotten corner of hell.

He doubted that he hid in his usual places, like the hotel or the radio tower for example. In this 'aphrodisiac' situation, Alastor would never risk a place where he could be found or disturbed by anyone else. No, he was somewhere where only he knew. Or somewhere isolated where no one knew him.

But the latter was a little unlikely.

That damn teleportation skill may have taken him anywhere. And Vox didn't have time to search all hell.

Wait.

Not physically at least.

Vox could access any technology with connection with his demonic abilities. He did this all the time, so maybe he really should be hacking Alastor's phone.

He didn’t care that it was a clear invasion of privacy, and he was deliberately ignoring his promise to Alastor to never do so.

But let's face it, it was an emergency.

And it would be only once.

And for the benefit of Alastor! He could make an exception.

He turned to the monitors he was working with earlier and pulled out all the cables he had connected to them. A lost work to a bigger cause. I couldn't even care. Then he summoned his own powers and cables to be able to do his little magic.

Connecting his cell phone to the improvised system he was making and pulling the keyboard to be able to enter the necessary codes, he felt in more good mood at the prospect of talking to Alastor.

Unfortunately, it was not an immediate process. Even with the magic working in tandem with Vox's inherent abilities, it would take a while to be able to fully access Alastor's cell phone. Which, by the way, was a very advanced and safe model that Valentino had made a point in giving to the Radio Demon.

If Alastor had accepted Vox's cell phone, he would probably have spoken to him already by now.

And that was perhaps why Alastor never accepted any of Vox’s suspicious technology.

He didn't blame him, honestly.

Vox worked like a rocket, typing so fast that he almost pulled the keys off the keyboard. The minutes passed, but one by one Vox broke the firewall of the device.

He should give credit to Valentino, it wasn’t being easy.

But then he finally made it.

He hurriedly picked up his cell phone and opened a direct call to Alastor.

"Alastor! Talk to me or I will access your camera and hack your location. Believe me, I'm just a click away." A little lie that Alastor didn't need to know.

But he threatened nonetheless, knowing that his voice was coming from the cell phone speaker.

It didn't take long for the other to finally answer:  _ "You and Valentino are unbearably insistent." _ Alastor's voice was breathless. The radio filter occasionally failed. Clearly he was struggling to appear composed in his lines.  _ "You can't grant me ..." _ A sigh.  _ "Grant me the dignity to go through this with myself." _

"We were concerned. A lot."

_ "Yes, I noticed." _

"And we want to help. I mean, I want to."

_ "Vox .." _

"No, listen. You don't really have to go through this alone. It is worse to be alone. And I say this for the times that I ‘ve seen situations with aphrodisiacs in the filmings on the studio. You can take care of yourself, but you will wear yourself out, so you will become more and more drained and with less energy, but still painfully excited. That's when a partner comes in to help, or at least to support.

_ "..." _

In the absence of an answer, Vox went ahead to try to ease it a little.

"I mean, that doesn't mean it's going to be like this for you. You are still talking to me and your voice is not so bad, so I assume there is energy for you to use yet. I expect?"

_ "Yes, a little…" _

"Great! So what do you intend to do? Will you let me help? ”

Vox heard a groan of frustration.  _ "I don't know, okay?" _ Vented Alastor in a broken voice.  _ "Everything is so confusing and suffocating, and it gets worse by the minute." _

"Al ..."

_ "And you and Valentino are offering help and advice. But this is all so…" _ A sigh.  _ "New." _

"I understand that being caught by the effects of an aphrodisiac is a new and very confusing experience, but--"

_ "No." _

"What?"

_ "It's really new." _

"What do you mean, Bambi?"

_ "I don't ... I don't do that kind of thing." _

"Yes, you don't like sex and--" He was interrupted by an angry squeak.

_ "Vox. I don't do that kind of thing. I never did. Not even with me. I don’t like it. At all." _ Alastor paused to breathe for a moment.  _ "So I know in theory what I have to do… to solve my… current problem. But doing it ... Is difficult." _

Oh.

This was a very important new information. Vox stared at the phone a little puzzled, almost not completely believing it. But apparently Alastor was a virgin. And apparently he never touched himself either.

He knew that the Radio Demon was somewhat aversive to touch, but he did not imagine that he was also aversive to his own touch.

Complicated.

"Fuck, Al. You are a virgin."

_ "Please don't start--" _

"No Bambi, I mean that you have no experience. And everything is fine!" Vox wouldn't say how hot he thought it was, but he wouldn't miss the opportunity to work with it.

He already had an idea forming in his mind.

"That's why you really should let me help you. If you are willing to leave me, I would really appreciate it. I can only talk to you, Al. Guide you."

_ "What do you mean?" _

"You seem to have a hard time doing what needs to be done, right? I will help you with that. Giving instructions. Or saying things that turn you on and make you comfortable. I can talk some dirt-talk if it appeals to you."

_ "So ... Do you want me to touch myself while on the phone with you?" _

"Yes, basically that. It's called Sexphone."

_ "Oh, there's a name for that. Gross. Absolutely not, Vox." _

"It's just you and me, Bambi." Vox softened his voice, speaking more softly and personal.

He knew that Alastor would be resistant, but that seemed to be the best solution within the strict terms of his dear doe. Well, that way they wouldn't touch, Vox wouldn't invade Alastor's privacy any more and could still be with him through it all.

It was not ideal, but it is what Alastor could allow now.

He hoped, at least.

"I want to please you, help you. Remember when we met on my penthouse? That day that we curled up on the couch and you allowed me to be closer? You were so tired and stressed from the hotel guests that you ended up dozing curled up next to me. I started stroking your ears and you woke up, but you let me continue. Do you remember that day?"

_ "Yes…" _

"And weren’t you comfortable? Comfortable with my touch? You felt safe by my side, you trusted me and you let me get close. I took care of you. Let me do this again. We won't even touch."

_ "Seeing this way ..." _

"This is all about you, Al. I want to hear your moans of pleasure, not anguish. I know you're in pain, so let's try to use the bright side of it all. I won't even touch myself if it makes you more comfortable."

_ "I ... I think I would appreciate that." _ There were still tones of uncertainty in his voice, but at least he seemed willing to try.

Vox could only imagine Alastor's rising heat to make him really consider what Vox was proposing.

"Everything for you, my little doe."

_ "Right, then…" _

"Yes, my deer?"

_ "What should I do?" _

"Talk to me. Be comfortable." Vox also tried to get comfortable in his chair.

Alastor's very audible breath and subtly shaky voice was material enough to imagine his condition. And Vox had to resist touch himself.

"I want you to imagine all the things I would do if I were with you."

_ "What kind of things?" _ It was a hesitant question, but just as curious.

Vox heard a rustle of tissue.

"I would be so looking forward to touch you, I always want to put my claws on you. I would go straight to your ears, and I would rub them with precision and will. I know how sensitive they are. And I know you would be looking forward to more."

Vox heard Alastor swallowing.

"Your mind is tough, I know. You don't like to be touched. But now, because of that aphrodisiac, you feel your body crying out for someone to put their hands on you. That's why it's so difficult for you, isn't it, Smiles? That's why I would be there for you, guiding you through it all."

If the shaky breath he heard on the other end of the line indicated anything, it was certainly Alastor thinking about what Vox was saying.

"I would hold you so close to me and be a little stingy. I wouldn't give you time to breathe. My ministrations in your ears and then your tail would be constant. You would squirm in my grip, but I wouldn’t let you go… Oh, I wouldn’t. You would look so adorable. I couldn't get my hands off you."

Alastor gasped deeply.  _ "Vox ..." _

"Would you like that, my doe? The idea of being held so tightly while I take care of you?"

_ "It's not…" _

"What?"

_ "It's not so bad…" _

"Oh, but that wouldn't even be the beginning. I would really focus on your tail. I've been obsessed with that fluff since the day I found out you had one. I would claw through that soft fur, caress the base until you begged me to stop."

Maybe Vox heard a contained moan, he wasn't sure. But he took the cue to continue: "But I don't think you would ask me to stop. Oh no, that aphrodisiac would play its part and you would be loving all these new feelings."

_ "P-please... Vox..." _ It was a whisper full of desire and hardly audible, but Vox caught it anyway. And man, that caused things to the TV Demon.

Vox felt the fabric of his pants tightening. It was difficult not to touch himself, especially when he was getting in so much into the scene he was building. And Alastor's increasingly wheezing on the other end of the phone wasn't doing much to help.

"How hard are you now?" Vox questioned. He needed to know.

There was a minute of hesitation, but Alastor replied:  _ "Much ... More than I ever ... Than I ever stayed at any other time." _

The difficulty in maintaining entire sentences was noticeable. Alastor was making a genuine effort on this and Vox could congratulate him on that, but he wanted Alastor to give in.

Completely.

"Oh, my doe, you must be so wet right now. I would certainly let you rub yourself against me until you reached your limit."

Alastor choked on the other end of the line.

Vox continued: "A small doe in heat, so thirsty to achieve its release. So eager to be touched by my hands. I imagine the stains you would leave on my clothes."

_ "V-Vox ..." _ Alastor sighed.

"Yes, call my name. Let me know when you want me. Let me know what you want me to do with you."

_ "I… I can’t…" _ Alastor whimpered, the radio filter completely extinguished.

Vox felt the heat build up in his lower part, making him squirm in his chair and hold a groan of his own. He heard Alastor move on the other side and some contained noises. It sounded like a big effort.

"Are you touching yourself, Bambi?" He purred, his voice dripping with desire.

_ "I ... I ... Uh ..." _ A groan escaped, the first one clearly audible and filled with everything Alastor was feeling.

"Yes, bambi, moan for me. Let me hear all these beautiful sounds that you are making. Don't hold on." Practically begged. "Tell me what you're feeling."

Alastor seemed to be far beyond caring:  _ "Nnh… V-Vox… Ah… It's a lot. I need--- Vox ..." _

"Let it accumulate, my doe. Continue what you are doing." Whether Alastor was touching, rubbing, or doing, Vox didn't know, but the sounds that the red demon made from the other side were enough to fill the TV's imagination.

And Vox felt like he might come in his own pants at any moment. Alastor's broken and excited voice was too much to handle.

This would stay in his mind for decades.

"I would love to be there now, Al. I would do anything to be with you right now. So sexy for me. So needy. Would you be ashamed if I was watching you? You must be so destroyed now, if your voice indicates anything."

Vox was greeted by more groans from Alastor. These more desperate.

He was definitely reaching the limit, Vox could feel it.

"Come on, dear. Give your body what it needs. Imagine my hands on you. All the pleasure I could give you, holding you in the right places and leaving my marks. You seem to like something more rough. My grip would be relentless."

Alastor hissed from the other side.  _ "Y-yes ... It would be." _

Vox crossed his legs and dug his claws into the edge of the table.

"Are you close, Bambi? Let me hear everything. Please."

Almost as if he were following Vox's commands - but still resistant enough to not fully obey - Alastor held a particularly loud growl this time.

But his voice gave way soon after:  _ "V-Vox…. Ahhn!" _

Vox heard a knock, followed by a deep breath, it was shaky and exhausted. The radio hiss was also audible, but irregular.

The silence went on for a moment and Vox needed to recover from the fact that Alastor had probably just cum with him on the phone.

Vox rubbed his screen, as if wiping sweat from his forehead. "Bambi?"

_ "Vox." _ His voice was anguished.

This triggered alerts in Vox: "Al? Is everything all right?"

_ "T-this." _

"This what??? What happened??"

_ "It didn't go away, Vox." _ There was despair in his tone.

Vox soon understood. "Damn it, Al. It's the aphrodisiac."

_ "What do I do? And I can’t. And it all--" _

"Bambi, calm down. It's OK." He knew it wasn't all right, but he needed to calm Alastor. "We are going to get through this."

_ "We?" _

"Yes, you liked the things I said, right? Let me come to you. I can do these things, really take care of you. Please, Al."

_ "I ..." _ He growled in frustration.  _ "I feel manipulated." _

"Al, I--"

_ "All right." _

"What."

_ "You can come here. I… I would appreciate your care…" _

Vox stared at the phone in shock and ecstasy. "You won't regret, Al. I promise. Where are you? Give me the address."

Alastor seemed to consider it for a moment.  _ "I'm sure you can hack this, I'll let you find out for yourself." _

"You wouldn’t."

_ "Consider it a punishment for breaking into my phone." _

"Alastor, I--"

_ "Come quickly ... Please." _

And ended the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vox is totally whipped with Alastor. Valentino too, let's be honest.
> 
> I love the way he even acting like a creepy and hacking Alastor, he consciously (or not) sets limits on his own actions. Finding out Alastor's location could have been the first thing he could have done, but he preferred to just look for a way to talk to him without being refused. All because he knew that Alastor did not want to be found at that moment.  
> He's a bit of an asshole, but he still appreciates consent.
> 
> And if you have any doubts about time ... Remember in the previous chapter, when Alastor spent almost an hour without responding to messages from Valentino? It is during this period that Alastor is on the call with Vox.  
> Just to make it clear.
> 
> In the next chapter we will know in more detail what Alastor is thinking about all this mess.


	4. Stronger than that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor runs away to his house to think better about his situation.

After fleeing from Vox and Valentino, Alastor took refuge in the only place he knew that no one could find him. Not the Hotel, even though he could easily hide in one of the infinite corridors. Not in his transmission tower, which was distant, threatening and a real trap for anyone unsuspecting. No, instead Alastor fled to a familiar, relatively secret and absolutely private place: his own home.

He didn't go to his own home as often as he would have expected, especially now that he had his own custom room at the hotel. It was a matter of practicality above all.

After all, his home did not have a fixed address. However don't think that Alastor lived in something ordinary like a trailer, or that it would be somehow difficult to access its current location. Oh no, with all the scope of his magic and powers, creating a rupture in the space to guard his home was just child's play. So, his residence would always inhabit a different place in hell, changing whenever its owner wanted or found it convenient.

The important thing was to maintain privacy, something that Alastor valued tremendously. Especially at the present time, where his body was one step closer to betraying the limits determined by his own mind.

Alastor manifested himself in the middle of the living room with the fever burning under his skin. The suffocating sensation grew in his chest and put his mind in a state of near panic. Never before had he experienced this level of sensation that made him want to tear his own flesh and pull out the cause of all that heat.

Ah, if it were that simple.

But it wasn’t. And the reality of his situation sank deeper and deeper into his core. How would he handle it? Or rather, did he have to deal with this? Because the thought of simply curling up in a corner of his house and waiting for it to pass, despite everything his body felt, seemed like a much better option than actively trying to solve the problem.

And Alastor didn't even know if it would solve the problem, as Valentino solicitously implied when explaining everything to Alastor earlier. He could still try, of course. But the point was, he didn't want to.

The very idea of indulging in lewd acts was particularly inconceivable to him. Mainly because he always saw himself above this type of thing, always being a man of class and unconventional tastes. In addition to never having a real interest in the highly acclaimed sexual world, even in life.

It was not necessary for his person. And coupled with his aversion to being touched unnecessarily, anything involving sexual situations was thrown away in the box-of-things-that-Alastor-doesn't-need.

But now his traitorous body seemed to cry out for any kind of stimulus.

It was a type of conflict never experienced before. On one hand was all the overwhelming side effects of the aphrodisiac powder in his system, and on the other hand was his pride that did not want to demean himself to this type of hedonism.

And Alastor was the most hedonistic person he knew. So just giving in seemed so easy. Bend over himself there in the privacy of his home and let himself go. But Alastor was not that kind of hedonist.

Not that it mattered, apparently.

Because the fever grew, the skin itched, tremors dominated his body and his heart beat as if it was going to jump out of his chest. And in the back of his mind, Alastor just cursed his unfortunate choices for the day that caused him to be hit by this aphrodisiac. Everything could have been different and honestly, anything else looked better than that. He could even go further and question his sanity in deciding to associate with Vox and Valentino, as such a situation could only happen with the hand of one of the two Overlords in the middle.

He should have seen it coming.

And regretting seemed like a waste of energy.

It had been a while since he was letting his guard down. Especially around them. And with each new involvement with them he found himself more and more captivated by their efforts to win him over. The two Overlords were very hardworking, Alastor had to admit.

However, the apocalypse could come and destroy the entire universe, but Alastor would never admit how much Vox and Valentino made him feel truly comfortable.

Fortunately paranoia didn't seem to be a side effect, because if it were, Alastor would surely be beyond answering for his own actions if he thought it was all premeditated.

It was not the case, after all Alastor was the one to blame for his misfortune.

Of course, that did not change the fact that a legitimate desire for murder was scratching the edges of his mind because he was in the worst possible situation.

Maybe he should kill himself to solve the problem. Depending on the method, he would wake up brand new in two or three days.

…

Okay, that was an extreme thought even for Alastor.

He wasn't desperate to that point. Right?

He dragged himself from his half-huddled position in the middle of the room to something not much different on top of the couch. He was a little scared of his thoughts, with how easy his mind found radical solutions for the sake of his pride. But kill himself? Really? The idea was more absurd than giving in to the sensations that dominated his body at the moment.

Alastor was stronger than that. But it hurt to admit that he didn't know if he was strong enough to handle it all on his own. The truth was that Alastor was returning to the starting point where he didn't even know what to do.

When he despaired and teleported to his home, he was just as confused and overwhelmed as he is now. The difference was that without Vox and Valentino's voices to overwhelm him even more, he had time to clear his mind and think for himself. But the thoughts ran through his mind one after another and he was far from thinking of any solution.

He only knew that he was going through a real ordeal worthy of hell, because that could only be a handpicked punishment for him.

Damn bad luck.

Alastor groaned in pain and buried his head on a cushion beside him. He couldn't help thinking how humiliating it all was. However, he almost couldn't care, considering how overwhelmed he was getting.

He just wanted this to end. Preferably without having to deal with it actively.

With that in mind, he closed his eyes and tried to think of anything but his terribly sensitive, aching, aroused body. He tried to regulate his breathing and that was the easiest thing to do when you had years of self-control. Something that was of no use compared to the other things that Alastor would like to control. Unfortunately that was beyond him at that moment.

Somewhere through his fever and brief time lapses, he heard his cell phone ringing. He wanted to ignore it and maybe he did it, couldn't quite remember. But when he registered what was supposed to be the fifth ring, he dragged himself to a sitting position and rummaged through the inner pockets of his coat for his phone.

Messages from Valentino. All very concerned.

Alastor looked for his lost monocle to get a better look and typed back. And he didn't even have time to breathe properly before receiving another flurry of messages from Valentino. Another wave of concerns.

Answering that it was fine was automatic, even if it wasn't. If Valentino was already worried, nothing good would come of making him more worried. Not to mention that Alastor was not in the spirit of dealing with this level of concern. It was ridiculously disconcerting.

But not as disconcerting as the offer of help. Alastor knew what that meant, oh how he did. And all this solicitude by the two Overlords was the main reason he had run away earlier. It was kind of terrifying and honestly still is, even though a part of him said he should leave this situation to experienced hands.

He did not feel confident to accept help.

But the message from Valentino saying he could help without being there caught his attention a little. How? He asked himself.

Alastor would like him to pass a spell or some very effective tea recipe that would lessen the side effects of the aphrodisiac, but that was Alastor being too hopeful. Or maybe naive. Of course, that was not the case and Valentino was just making himself available to offer advice from someone who has been through the same.

Advice that Alastor humbly accepted. For it was good to have a direction, even if it was just the suggestion to wear something more comfortable and hydrate himself - something that Alastor should have already done, but in the midst of his fever, didn't even consider it - and it was also a welcome distraction.

Talking to someone really took his mind off the other things he really wanted to ignore.

Then he changed his clothes, opting for a comfortable set of pajamas and a red robe. He also drank water and when he returned to the messages he had to make a genuine effort not to be mortified by Valentino saying that he should touch himself.

Alastor knew he should do this, if everything he was feeling and the indiscreet tent in his pants were an indication. But it seemed so much more attractive, though inefficient, to just ignore it.

And given Valentino's offer to bring lubricant to him, Alastor really decided that ignoring everything was the best option.

Part of him was a little tetchy, thinking that Valentino was just looking for an excuse to know where he was. But most part of it was a huge frustration of yearning for someone's presence. And with Valentino making himself available, Alastor didn't know whether to curse him or beg for his company.

No, Alastor was stronger than that. He would not give in to the ideas created by his lust.

Ignoring was the solution. He repeated it in his mind like a mantra.

Ignore the tremors; the heat; the pounding heart; the nausea in the stomach; the headache; the itch; sensitive skin; dry mouth; heightened senses; the desire to touch and be touched; ignore all the obscene results of your body and the subversive ideas that your mind formed as a consequence of all of this. But mostly ignore the insistent ringing on his cell phone.

The last was the most difficult, with the constant and unbearably irritating noise penetrating his sensitive ears. And Alastor didn't even know how to mute.

One more item for his list of miseries and misfortunes.

He was considering destroying the cellphone when Vox's unexpected voice came through the speaker.

He raised an eyebrow at the other demon's boldness.

And if that wasn't a surprise in itself, the threat of ... What was the word? Hack? The threat of hacking his location sparked a primal hatred that Alastor had no energy to manage at the moment.

He massaged his temples and threw himself on the sofa with a sigh. Since ignoring Vox was not an option, he would hear what the TV had to say.

And like Valentino, Vox came with a flurry of concern, curiosity about where Alastor was and a list of how he could help.

In that last one Vox was more daring than the moth demon, and infinitely more insistent as well. Which was a tremendous annoyance. But Alastor was not in his right mind, so getting carried away by Vox's conversation was not that difficult.

And Vox knew, that bastard.

Alastor knew it too, but as stated earlier, he had so much on his mind that he was beyond caring. It was more worth simply accepting the help and hoping that Vox would be satisfied enough with his "charity" to leave Alastor alone after that.

But it is clear that things never take the expected course. And with Vox feeling particularly bold, Alastor found himself in the middle of a phone call that he would never have imagined happening.

It was absolutely disturbing how much he let himself be carried away by Vox's voice. How much he felt awakened by what the other said.

It should have been disgusting, but Alastor was truly involved.

At first Alastor would just listen to what Vox had to say for this "sex phone". But Vox's suggestions were so tempting and exciting that Alastor felt himself being consumed positively by his body's sense of lust.

And it was so foreign and scary. First for the obvious inexperience, something that Alastor ended up revealing to Vox recklessly. Perhaps for a safety suggestion that Alastor craved more than anything. And second, because that kind of desire was something new. Very new. He didn't think of people like that, much less Vox, his ex-mortal enemy.

The aphrodisiac was to blame, Alastor knew. That came with this excessive dose of vulnerability and fragility. And with this "brainwashing" that left him susceptible, confused and impulsive. The perfect set of characteristics that a person shouldn't have around someone who wants to fuck you.

At least Alastor was in the safety of his home. Alone and away from any real physical danger. So maybe that was why he felt confident enough to take Vox's suggestion and actually touch himself.

It was still strange and kind of humiliating as Alastor didn't know how to handle his own cock properly. And accompanied by the still present fear and the growing despair for a release, the act of touching was what can be described as messy and disturbed.

He didn't remember the last time he touched himself. Perhaps in life, when his flesh was human and consequently weaker. But since he had been here in hell, he did not remember ever touching himself sexually. However, Alastor was no stranger to erections, he had had a good number of them, involuntary or caused by truly exciting, though non-sexual, moments.

But now Alastor was wondering whether that kind of attention should have been paid. So self-centered and self-confident, it was frustrating how much he didn't know how to deal with his own body. He wanted it to be as simple as simply shaking the organ and making a milking motion. It had its result, of course, but it seemed so unsatisfactory given the size of his lust.

And never, neither in life nor in death, would Alastor ask Vox what to do. Not about that specifically, let alone on the phone. Even though he was on a very eccentric call with the TV Demon begging for all of Alastor's reactions.

So his attention was focused on how involved he was in this conversation. Because he was _really_ involved.

And he desperately needed to release that pressure that was building inside him. But given the lack of "technical knowledge" to do it right, Alastor unconsciously appealed to something that was familiar to him: pain.

He did not hesitate to dig his claws into his sensitive cock and drag his hand across a brutal grip. It was not the ideal treatment for such a sensitive organ, but it had its immediate result.

Alastor squirmed with pain, which accompanied by pleasure, elevated the sensations to the satisfactory level he needed.

It was so good. More than he would like to admit. And with the stimulating conversation with Vox, Alastor found himself sinking completely into the words uttered, engaging in the fantasy and chasing the release.

And when the release finally came, the absence of a sense of relief was the first thing that registered.

Despair came soon after, extinguishing any sexual mentality that Alastor was having until then.

Dragged back to full consciousness, panic would better describe what he was feeling. Why didn't the sensations go away? Wasn't masturbation supposed to take everything out of your system? Why did it look worse?

If Alastor was not so restrained, he would be hyperventilating now.

But Alastor had a lot of control over himself, or so he liked to believe.

The point was that this single and mediocre orgasm had at least cleared his mind enough to think rationally. And looking at the latest events, it was painfully obvious how much Alastor was unable to deal with his own situation. If Valentino's words earlier that day were any indication, what Alastor was feeling now would only get worse.

And he could do nothing about it except to writhe in despair and succumb to his own misfortune.

It was a lot to deal with, but it was obvious what should be done. Whether the voice of the devil (Vox) whispering in his ear was any indication.

Vox wanted to help. _Very much_. And Valentino too. The two Overlords were so zealous and helpful that Alastor couldn't just ignore them. Things that had their merit. And even if it did hurt to admit, maybe Alastor would be much better off giving himself to their care.

It was a perspective that generated a level of anxiety that he hadn't experienced since he was alive. But compared to the agony of an out-of-control body, putting himself under their care seemed almost inviting.

The annoying part was that they really wanted it all. And they would say anything to convince Alastor, even if it was for the radio demon's own good. And it was frustrating how much Alastor felt giving in.

There was no use fighting.

Before he changed his mind, he allowed Vox to come and keep him company. He was still frustrated with the manipulative sensations, so he let Vox find his address on his own. He disconnected the call and opened the message box with Valentino. There were several missing messages that he didn't bother to read, just sent his location to the pimp.

Now he should wait. Wait for them and hope that his anxiety wouldn’t consume him in the process.

He was stronger than that.

Stronger than his anxiety. He desperately needed to convince himself.

He hated feeling vulnerable, and that was certainly the worst part of it. Because Alastor was not vulnerable. Never was.

He just wanted this to end soon.

But he had the impression that it was just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working with Alastor's fragility was one of the best parts of this chapter for me. However, it is worth mentioning how strong Alastor really is in dealing with all this. Honestly, I can't imagine a different route, even if initially I just wanted to do a horny aphrodisiac story. We'll get to "horny", don't worry. I just felt like I wanted to put character development first.
> 
> If you want, leave your thoughts. It often helps me with motivation.


	5. All the kisses you need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentino arrives to help Alastor, kisses happen.

When Valentino received the message with Alastor's location, the first thing he noticed was how far the address was. Really far. It was beyond the borders of Pentagram City, somewhere in the middle of the infernal swamps. An unusual location, a little suspicious too, but that Val wouldn't question. If Alastor was there, wherever that was, Val was going.

So he took the things he had separated for Alastor, as well as the key to his pimpmobile, put the address on the GPS and went to the aid of his deer.

He did not record much of the path, nor did he worry about the chaos his reckless driving skills left behind. He had a goal in mind and that was to reach Alastor to help him. Then everything else went by like a blur unnoticed.

When he arrived at the site, he was not sure what to expect. He was in the middle of a swamp, after all, so Alastor could be hurt and scared, even lost, or he could have found some abandoned shack in the trees to hide. Many ideas went through Valentino's mind when he received the unusual location, but nothing like what he saw.

A large and elegant shack stood imposing directly in front of him. It seemed an exaggeration, something so eccentric and luxurious in the middle of a swamp. A waste even. And for a moment Val had to remember that he was in hell and that this was the only place that this kind of thing would happen.

This large stone and wood structure almost resembled an inn, the kind you find on the internet when you want to take a vacation in the forest, but it was too personal and familiar to be that. The place screamed Alastor and it took Valentino at least a full minute to register that this shack was probably the home of the radio demon.

Alastor's house.

He was a little flattered, after all it was be the first time he was invited to the red demon’s house. And that fact spoke for itself.

Alastor trusted Valentino enough to invite him into his home. Even more, he also trusted enough to invite Valentino, the most feared pimp in hell, king of pornography, to come to his house while he was under the influence of aphrodisiacs.

There was a lot of confidence involved and Valentino wouldn't waste it.

Valentino took a deep breath and went straight to the front door, where he knocked with an ornate knocker to call whoever was inside. He was not apprehensive, he needed to tell himself. Valentino was the most experienced and suitable person to deal with Alastor's situation. Not to mention the decades of knowledge acquired with his indecent craft.

He had everything he needed to manage the situation and take care of the radio demon properly. In his mind was a list of things he could and should do.

But it was different, simply because it was Alastor.

There were two major issues that brought a bitter sensation in the back of the throat, which, although almost imperceptible, were still present. The first big question was that despite all his knowledge, he still lacked the tact to deal with someone so aversive to sex. He had been managing for months, even with some slips, but this specific situation would require an action strategy that Valentino did not yet have. And the second big issue was that this specific situation was very, very tempting.

Val had years of impeccable control over his body and desires, but we're talking about Alastor. Someone who, with a simple smile, was able to tear down Valentino's structures.

Well, he would just try to keep his hands to himself unless asked otherwise. He could work with that.

"Valentino?" Alastor asked as he opened the door.

His disheveled and flushed situation was the first thing Valentino noticed. He had never seen him so small before. He looked so fragile. Valentino just wanted to hug him.

"Hey cutie, how are you feeling?" He stepped into the entrance hall with Alastor closing the door behind him. His trembling hand on the doorknob did not escape the eyes of the moth. "Thank you for inviting me. You will not regret."

Alastor's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, as if reality sank into his consciousness. He tensed and looked around. He looked like a prey looking for an escape route. And if the absence of an answer was any indication, Alastor was beyond nervous.

Valentino crouched down, for he knew how intimidating his height could be, and gently took Alastor's hand, which was clinging to the door handle. "Al, baby, look at me." When the deer hesitantly turned his attention to himself, he continued: "I am not going to do anything that you do not want, okay? You don't have to be so tense."

"Here." He lifted the bag of things he had brought to Alastor. "I came to bring you these things, remember? You can see what I brought and I will leave if you wish."

Alastor's shoulders relaxed a little. "I'm sorry." The deer said, massaging his eyes with extreme tiredness. "I… It's just a lot to deal with. In other circumstances I would be an exemplary host."

Valentino allowed himself a short laugh as he stood up. "Don't worry, baby. I know you would."

"And I don't want you to go. If I didn't want you here, I wouldn't have sent you my address."

"Oh. You want me here. Like, really?"

"That’s what I said, Valentino, are you deaf or what?"

Val gestured with amusement. "Always witty, huh?"

Alastor rolled his eyes. But his efforts to convey the slightest impression of normality did not hide his real condition. Valentino saw beyond that; the way he avoided scratching his skin, or how he held the robe closed with a grip that could tear the fabric. What he hid was obvious, but there was no need to be rude and to mention it so blatantly.

They would come to that subject at some point, but for now...

"Well, would you like to see what I brought?" He asked pointing to the bag.

Alastor nodded in agreement, despite the remnants of reluctance. "I don't see myself with any other choice." He pointed into the shack and passed Valentino. "Over here."

On the way to the kitchen Valentino allowed himself to briefly admire the interior of the shack. It was quite spacious and very well decorated. Surprisingly cozy and full of personality. He didn't personally like the excess of deer heads and other animals decorating the walls, but it had its appeal. And it suited Alastor.

There was a lot of wood and ornate furniture. All very classic and vintage. Passing through the living room, he saw a large unlit fireplace and a bearskin rug. Eccentric. He saw stairs leading to the upper floor and a corridor with closed doors. It wasn't very well lit, but he figured it was a personal preference for Alastor.

The kitchen was spotless and definitely the most modern room in the house. Which made sense, since Alastor liked to cook and would not be stupid to waste the conveniences of the most modern utensils. But it didn't seem to be used much. A waste. Valentino could see himself perfectly there with an Alastor contentedly cooking some confectionery while they drank and chatted after a date.

Focus, Valentino.

Alastor leaned against the island in the center, clearly looking for something to anchor himself. "Can I offer you anything?"

Valentino smiled pleasantly. "Don't worry about me, honey. I'm fine."

"Instead, you should be concerned about yourself." He placed the bag on the counter, as well as the extravagant hat and properly closed heart glasses. From the bag he took a bottle of water to give to Alastor. "Here."

"I have water at home, you know?" Alastor questioned, but took the bottle anyway.

Valentino shrugged. "In my defense, I didn't know that this was your home. You just sent me a location in the middle of a swamp without saying anything else. Furthermore, this is not just any water. It was taken from the infernal glaciers and went through nine purification processes. It is the purest water you will find in the nine circles."

Alastor looked impressed. "Why, thanks for your fancy water." He mocked.

"Only the best for you, sugar." Valentino blinked.

Alastor drank a little, despite his nausea. "I shouldn't be surprised by you boasting even a simple bottle of water."

"I'm a pimp, I need to keep the image." He joked.

"Well, I'm not complaining. It's great to see people spending their money on the most futile things possible. The desperation for status is wonderful to watch, especially when people hang themselves in their failed efforts." Alastor laughed for a moment, a little breathless but sincere.

Valentino imagined that talking was being a welcome distraction for the red demon. If he knew him well, he knew he was avoiding the inevitable. Possibly ignoring that he was under the influence of aphrodisiacs.

And honestly? Val should give him some credit. The deer was stronger than he imagined. He was keeping his composure very well.

"And the gifts are also good ..."

Valentino blinked at Alastor. Did he hear right? "What did you say?"

The deer's eyes widened: "Nothing."

If the red deepening in Alastor's cheeks were any indication, he had heard exactly what he thought he had heard. Point for the lack of filter as an aphrodisiac effect. This was too good.

"You like my gifts." It was not a question. And the smug smile on his face was the most obvious indication of how pleased he was to hear it.

He approached Alastor and pinned him against the kitchen island with his two lower arms resting on the counter around him. The upper left rested on Alastor’s thin shoulder and went up to his chin, where he stroked lightly.

"I always knew you liked to be spoiled." He spoke softly as he leaned against the shorter figure. "I could spoil you much more than that."

Alastor looked away, mortified and a little frantic. Valentino identified this as insecurity, because in addition, he knew how this type of approach could be felt by someone with the symptoms that Alastor was experiencing at the time.

Better take it easy. Alastor was not 100% at ease.

With his lower arms, he took Alastor by the waist and placed him on the counter. The deer was startled for a moment, until he realized that Valentino had just relocated him. Just as he had done before when he visited the pimp's mansion.

Faced with a questioning expression, Valentino replied: "So we can be even." He shrugged. "And we need to talk about how you want to deal with..." He gestured to Alastor's shaky form. "With all your situation."

Alastor swallowed, but nodded.

Valentino continued. "You are fully aware, which is excellent, as it facilitates our conversation. So let's start with the basics."

From the bag he took another bottle of water, two of isotonic and a few protein bars. "You will dehydrate faster than normal, so replacing fluids is essential. I brought strawberry and lemon, they are the best flavors. And the protein bars are to replenish energy. These are great! We keep stocks of that in the studio. The actors love it."

Alastor just followed in silence what Valentino said, so he continued. "I also brought some products that can help with some of the aphrodisiac's external symptoms." He explained, taking a series of packages out of the bag and lining them up on the counter. "Just a few creams, lotions and a bath bomb with a refreshing and anesthetic action, you know, to alleviate excess sensitivity."

Alastor took one of the packages to read what was written.

Valentino cleared his throat. "But I say from experience that these things are kind of useless now. They are more useful when the peak is lowering. Excellent for aftercare, if I may say so."

"I see..." replied Alastor, putting the packaging back with the others.

"But don't worry, I also brought things to help you now."

He took a generous bottle of lubricant from the bag and placed it in the deer's hands. "I took the best brand I had at the studio. There is nothing eccentric, it is just an ordinary high quality lubricant. The texture is very good and is water based, so it is easy to wash. It's all yours, so use it a lot. The more lubricant, the better." He gave him a wink.

Alastor held the bottle of lubricant with his eyes wide, shame burning in his cheeks. He wasn't used to it. He definitely wasn't.

But he didn't even have time to reply as the pimp continued to take out the next items with high excitement.

This included a box of condoms that Valentino described as highly lubricated, a wireless phallic vibrator with more than 20 speeds and two differently sized silicone dildos with a generic penis shape. Val explained that he brought them to Alastor to have the necessary tools to manage his entire situation. Especially if he wanted to do it alone.

Alastor was burning with shame, but he was also a little surprised. Valentino seemed to have everything in mind. And the most admirable part is that he acted on the assumption that Alastor would want to resolve this for himself. It was very thoughtful of him.

Alastor pushed the toys aside and caught Valentino's attention.

"They won't be needed, but thanks anyway."

"But Al, you're going to need something to help you with this. This vibrator is very powerful, see:" He took the item in question to show the deer. "You can just plug it in and let it do the job and--"

Alastor lowered the hand that Valentino held the vibrator to avoid a demonstration. "No, Val. They won't be needed because I have you."

Valentino stared at him for a full minute as he recorded the words. Alastor took advantage of the gap to continue.

"You have proven yourself reliable enough and I really don't know if I could handle this alone." Frustration dripped through his voice. "I feel my body screaming for any stimulus and for touches that are not mine. I don't know how to give my body what it needs and I hate it all! I even tried to touch myself and I had no relief! I don't know what's wrong with me and I just want it to end."

Alastor was visibly shaking now, his expression was one of anger and extreme frustration. He clung to the fabric of his robe as if he were going to tear it at any moment.

Valentino approached him and wrapped his arms around him. "We will take care of this, Al." He stroked the red hair as it sank into the fluffy of his coat. "What do you want me to do?"

"I dont know." He replied, muffled by the fur.

Valentino pulled him away a little to look him in the eye. "Let's start out simple then. What do you think of a kiss? We've done this before."

"I would appreciate. A lot."

"Great."

Valentino settled between Alastor's legs and placed the lower pair of hands on his narrow hip. The proximity was so good, something that Valentino didn't get a chance to enjoy very often. He always maintained a respectful distance, even in the few moments when he was allowed to get a little closer.

There was only once in the past when they got a little too excited about a kiss, and both Valentino and Alastor were a little disoriented as to how to proceed. Alastor did not bring up the event and Valentino preferred to respect that.

But things were different now. And even though Valentino was repeating in his mind to take it easy, it was too hard to control himself when he had such a needy and excited deer in his hands.

He brought the upper right hand to Alastor's neck and supported him while capturing his lips in a ravenous kiss. Alastor was startled for a moment, expecting a little more caution on the part of the other.

Val didn't skimp on the dedication and didn't dare hide how much he wanted Alastor. He squeezed his hips with his hands and pulled him closer, rubbing their groins together. He immediately felt the deer's erection and groaned against his mouth.

He had dreamed of it for so long and even if it was not in the circumstances he envisioned, it was still something to take advantage of.

The hand that was supporting the radio demon's nape tangled in the red threads in a firm grip. While the hand that was free wrapped around his waist to keep him as close to himself as possible.

Alastor gasped against his mouth and broke the kiss to breathe. His shaking hands nailed Valentino's coat as an anchor for reality. He was breathless and if his expression was any indication, he was more excited than before.

"Slow down, Valentino." He put a hand on the pimp's chest to keep it away from him. "Just ... One moment, yes?"

Val stroked her back comfortingly. "Sorry, baby. It's just that you're too perfect, you break my barriers of self-control like no one else. It's hard to take it easy."

Alastor let out a weak laugh. "I would appreciate it if your devotion gives me time to follow, that's all." He admitted.

Valentino laughed in agreement. "Okay, okay, whatever you want, cherry. I just want to make you happy and satisfied." He kissed the top of the deer's head.

Alastor looked at him and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Then kiss me again, please. Just ... Let's take it easy this time."

Valentino felt his heart skip a beat.

Deep down he felt like a great profiteer. Technically he was one. A damn, ordinary and sordid profiteer. Using that unexpected and opportune moment, when Alastor would not react as usual, to take advantage of his disposition.

And honestly, he didn't feel guilty. In fact, he was too focused on the needy deer in front of him to care about moral issues. Not that at any point he had cared about it, but that was not the point.

Alastor looked at him a little uncertain, but with a gigantic desire burning in his red eyes. Valentino imagined how much desire plagued him to make him so needy for another kiss.

And who was Valentino to deny such a sweet request?

"I will try to not cross the line." It was his last report before sealing their lips one again.

Alastor closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

This time, the kiss took place at a kind and gentle pace. Valentino was in no hurry, taking the time to give Alastor what he wanted. Gradually he pulled Alastor so that he got closer to him, aligning their bodies in a need that burned under their skin.

The red demon showed no resistance, letting himself be carried away by the pimp's actions. Much more involved now that he could calmly follow what the moth did to him.

Valentino squeezed both of his lower hands at Alastor's waist, digging his claws a little, but not enough to leave any marks. He cuddled more and more, wanting to be as close as possible, to feel the bodies together, to feel the heat.

Gradually, he let a slightly faster rhythm be present in the middle of the kiss, intertwining their tongues, feeling as much as he could of that delicious mouth. Their lips moved over each other, hungry and excited. Valentino spared no effort in literally taking Alastor's breath away. This time with passion intent, without haste or rush.

There was no respite, no breaking the kiss in any way. It seemed impossible how it got more intense with every second that passed, with every breath in the middle of the act.

Valentino dragged his hand into Alastor's robe. Alastor winced, but did not push him away. Then he made a delicate path, passing through his torso, belly, hips and legs. And then took the reverse path, slowly, bringing the pajama shirt he wore up and exposing that clear and tempting skin.

His hand moved willingly over the soft skin, lightly squeezing the side of his body. He was so hot and exciting that Valentino had to restrain himself from doing something too bold. He should go slowly.

Alastor broke the kiss again. Putting his hands on the pimp's shoulders, he pushed him away, in order to get him away from and be able to breathe. The air gusts were large, but discreet. He looked at Valentino a little annoyed, almost as if questioning whether his goal was to kill him by suffocation.

Valentino smiled at Alastor's reactions and kissed him again, but more quickly this time. He did not focus only on the lips, but began to run the kisses down the chin and neck.

It varied between kisses and sucks, which guaranteed an adorable shrug in response. Alastor appeared to feel a little tickle in that region when touched with extreme delicacy. And with that in mind, he started to put more pressure on his acts and use his tongue to caress him in the most sensitive parts.

In order to get even closer, Valentino pulled Alastor's legs so that they wrapped around his hips. The deer gladly accepted and Valentino leaned over him, using one hand to support himself on the counter.

Abs and hips brushed, as Valentino slowly rubbed against him. He loved this friction between two bodies in union more than anything.

Alastor felt somewhat withdrawn with such an attitude, but did nothing to keep Valentino away. He just let him do what he wanted. And certainly Valentino would not waste the opportunity. He moved his hips against his, touched him with the hand that was not used as a support for his own body and kissed him. Valentino kissed him everywhere he could. Always in a passionate and dedicated way.

Alastor was getting overwhelmed, but not in the agonizing way he was when he was alone earlier. Now it was a complete delight, as if his body was getting what it wanted. And despite the apprehension and anxiety that hammered deep in his mind, Alastor found himself completely trusting Valentino's ministrations.

What for Valentino was considered a permission to get a little more excited. He could hear the deer's heart pounding in his chest, and his ragged breath slammed against his skin. Valentino attacked Alastor's lips once more. And he did it in a completely needy and even rapacious way.

With every second that passed, touching and feeling him, his sanity left him and his instincts prevailed. He started to act out of will, with feelings above reason. If before he was calm, now he wanted more and more of the radio demon. He held him against his arms, while he kissed him with extreme dedication and intensity. Alastor moaned against his lips and writhed against his body.

The deer was so warm and welcoming, so fucking tempting, an absolute doom. Valentino could have all the control in the world, but when he remembered the conversation he had earlier with Vox and snaked a hand to Alastor's back and there he felt a shaky fluff, any control was disintegrated immediately.

He couldn't measure the delicacy when he grabbed Alastor's tail and barely registered the broken groan that Alastor made against his mouth.

He was so sensitive and Valentino wanted to enjoy every inch of his body in his hands. He wanted to fuck him where they were, to hear him scream for his name until he lost his voice. So many things he wanted to do with Alastor that he couldn't even list.

Val could feel his erection and bet Alastor could feel it too. And when he raised his hands to the waist of Alastor's pants, while nibbling on his neck, in order to take the kneading to the next level, he heard frantic knocking on the front door.

The two parted, somewhat stunned, both breathless and very flushed. Valentino looked towards the sound and heard more beats, those more furious.

Alastor seemed to be coming back to reality little by little, lowering his pajama shirt and closing his robe in a more decent appearance. "It must be Vox." He said.

Valentino raised an eyebrow at that. What did he mean by "It must be Vox"? He already found it somewhat surprising that Alastor trusted him and called him here to help him. He did not expect that Alastor would apparently do the same with Vox. It was kind of unexpected, actually.

"Did you call him too?" He asked, just a small note of dissatisfaction in his voice. He was in possessive mood, but he would drown out the feeling for Alastor.

The deer nodded. "Yes, I was on the phone with him earlier. He was very insistent about wanting to help, so I called him too." He pushed Valentino to have room to get off the counter, but when he did, his legs gave out under his weight.

Valentino was quick to pick him up and took him to the living room. "I'll answer the door for you, stay here." He suggested, placing him on the sofa.

Alastor nodded, too tired to counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, they probably would have had sex in the kitchen if Vox didn't interrupt them. Not sorry about that.


	6. Everything for the deer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vox and Valentino decided to work together to help Alastor. But Alastor may be a little too overwhelmed.

After Alastor ended the call, letting Vox use his own efforts to find him, the overlord put his whole mind to hack the deer's damn location.

It was a hard and stressful work, especially with the urgency factor beeping into Vox’s systems. But he did it, obviously. He always does.

He took his own car and hurried to the location in question. He didn't think much about the peculiar location, much less the implications of such an isolated place. Honestly, knowing Alastor as he did, strangeness was the norm, so something like that was just plain common. Nothing to think about.

And he was right. He arrived at a house - with very good taste, he had to admit - and at the moment he deduced it was Alastor's residence.

He was one step closer to helping his beloved doe, but at the door he was met by none other than Valentino, who wore a smug smile on his face. A smile that the moth always used to provoke him and that Vox would usually ignore, but now, accompanied by the unexpected presence of the other overlord, only left Vox confused and indignant.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked irritably, pushing Valentino aside so he could get through the door.

"The same as you, apparently. Alastor also called me."

Vox was not stupid. With quick thinking it was easy to deduce what Valentino's presence there meant. Quick and experienced eyes captured the subtle blush on the pimp's face, as well as the swollen lips and rumpled coat hair. The bastard wasted no time.

This made jealousy boil in Vox's core. Vox was in this little competition with the other overlord for long enough to know that it wouldn’t be easy to beat him in the field of conquest. Valentino was an expert in seduction and persuasion.  _ Vox knew very well _ . And with Alastor, Vox always thought he would have the advantage, knowing the deer the longest and having decades of history with it - even if it were decades of deadly enmity, but that didn't matter now.

So it was very frustrating when he felt that Valentino was claiming something that should be his. Even though they were partners, best friends, confidants and even lovers, this particular competition was digging up the worst of possessiveness that inhabited Vox.

He liked to share things with Valentino, with Velvet too, if we were quoting the people closest to Vox. But sharing Alastor was something he was not dealing with very well.

Don't get it wrong, since Alastor joined the group Vox has been able to enjoy some of his best moments here in hell. His moments alone with the deer were what he could only hope for in the most hopeful dreams. But systematically, when everyone was together, Alastor's attention was disproportionately divided for the benefit of those other than Vox.

_ "Don't get so sour, my dear. I have dedicated decades of exclusive attention to you. Let me now get to know my new allies better."  _ The deer would say with a provocative smile every time Vox complained that he was being neglected.

So clearly premeditated and purposeful. Alastor manipulated Vox like a damn puppeteer. And even if Vox saw it as clear as snow, it was impossible to not be shaken. Then the irrational jealousy grew.

"Where's Alastor?" He asked, passing the pimp to look for the deer. He wanted to change the focus of his thoughts to what was really important here: Alastor.

Valentino stopped him with an arm. "He's in the living room." The pimp looked him up and down with a knowing smile on his face. "But let’s control that temper first, Voxxy? Tense like that won’t help our Al at all."

_ "Our Al." _

Vox felt some of his circuits crash. He looked at Valentino with narrowed eyes and a real desire to rip out his tongue. If he had said "My Al", Vox would not be answering for himself.

No.

Vox was more controlled than that.

He took a deep breath and let his systems cool. Valentino was just trying to provoke him and Vox was not going to let it go over him. He came here to help Al and not to fight with Valentino.

He stepped away from the pimp, still angry at his attempts to get under his skin. "I'm fine." He answered between teeth. "Now can you get out of my way? I need to see Alastor. He's clearly not feeling well to call the two of us here."

"Exactly." Valentino still continued on his way, but he seemed a little cautious. His tone dropped. "He's not feeling well and he knows it, Vox. I'm still surprised to hear that he also called you, but we're talking about Alator. He's unpredictable."

"What's the point, Valentino?"

"The point is that he is placing a great deal of trust in us. And this is something that I don't want to waste in any way."

"And what makes you think I want to waste this?"

"I didn’t say that." Valentino sighed. "But I also see how this whole situation is exactly what we have always wanted. And crossing the line is as easy as finding a prostitute on every corner here in hell."

"Cross the line." Vox mocked making quotes with his hands. "We want to have sex with him, what's new?"

"See!? That's what I'm trying to say." Valentino raised his voice in exasperation. "You're just thinking about what you want, when the focus should be on what Alastor wants!"

Vox replied at the same level of exasperation, "And you think he doesn't want to have sex with us now !?"

"I don't think he has a choice, that's the question! And as much as he is susceptible now, it doesn't mean that we should take advantage of that."

"Ha, how ironic coming from you. What were you two doing before I arrived? Because it looks like you were taking advantage of the situation." Vox gestured to the pimp's disheveled appearance.

Valentino massaged his temples. "I was helping him!"

"Well, that's exactly what I want to do, too. Help him out."

Vox saw Valentino take a deep breath and give him a more serious look. "And I almost crossed the line, Vox." He admitted and continued before the TV could say anything. "Okay, not like that, don't look at me like that. But we were kissing and I was a little too vigorous at first and Al felt repelled. He's not used to our pace, Vox. With our level of intensity."

"And this is what I wanted to say: We know each other, Vox. Better than ourselves in some ways. And since Al is important to us and is not used to sexual situations, it would be advisable for us to watch each other. You know, in case we get too excited."

"Oh."

With Valentino explaining it that way, it was easy to understand. Vox felt a little bad about himself, putting his expectations ahead of Alastor's comfort. Obviously the deer would be disoriented in such a situation. For hell’s sake, Alastor confessed that he was a virgin, what did Vox expect? That the aphrodisiac would turn him into a den of lust? An incubus?

Well, some part of Vox would like that, but reality was a little different.

"You are right, Val. Alastor is a priority. We will help each other on this."

"Thank you." Valentino gave him a comforting smile. "And we've been here too long, let's talk to Al."

Vox followed Valentino into the living room and immediately felt his heart sink when he saw Alastor huddled in a corner of the couch. It was a small shock of reality, because in his daydreams, he always longed to have the privilege of being received as a guest in the radio demon's house, just as he always idealized the wonders of having him as a host. But now, seeing him unwell and emanating discomfort, Vox understood the weight of the responsibility of having to look after someone important.

He stepped forward towards the deer and knelt in front of him. "Oh, Al ... How are you feeling?" His tone was stricken and his gaze complacent. He took one of the deer's hands in his, stroking it gently.

"Please, Vox, I'm not dying." Alastor shook off Vox's hands. Valentino laughed in the background. "And to answer your question… Well, I can say that I was a little disappointed. With how much you boast of your powers, I didn't imagine it would take so long to find my address." Alastor replied, giving him a weak smile.

"Still witty, I see."

"With you my dear, always." Then he turned to Valentino. "Got lost on the way to find the door?"

Valentino waved his hands condescendingly and came over to sit on the couch. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, baby. But I needed to talk a few things to Vox."

"About me, I imagine."

"Mainly." Vox replied. "We were also surprised that you called the two of us here."

"I don't blame you, I'm also surprised." Alastor sighed and moved to a more seated position. He was still shaking and ridiculously flushed, although he was making a painful effort to keep his composure in front of the two overlords.

Finally having them together in his presence aroused some instincts of escape inside. An unusual fear and anxiety about what could happen. It was also quite embarrassing, but he tried hard not to think about it specifically, since the other two demons didn't seem to care.

That last detail was kind of comforting, Alastor had to admit. Because even with a range of negative feelings hanging over the surface of his mind, below that were layers and layers of much desire, curiosity, longing and inexperience. Things that Vox and Valentino would be more than willing to manage with Alastor, without judging him above all.

Alastor had made a decision and continuing to cultivate his insecurities would not bring anything positive. He needed Vox and Valentino.

"I ... You guys acted differently than I would expect for a situation like this." Alastor admitted. "And I intended to deal with it alone, ignore it or whatever, but you were so annoyingly insistent. Offering help and everything. Oh, and don't think that I don't see you taking advantage of this ‘door of opportunity’ that has opened up for you two." Alastor made quotation marks with his fingers. "I don't blame you, however." He took a breath. "I joined this game knowing the risks and who was around me."

Vox and Valentino exchanged a knowing and not very guilty look.

"And since I know who is around me, I know that I am fortunate to have the most qualified to help me with… my situation. And since you both offered to help…"

Alastor snapped his fingers and casted with his magic misshapen shadows that materialized in the form of a small star on Vox's lapel and Valentino's coat. Some confetti also fell from god knows where.

The two overlords looked confused at the new acquisition that looked like a brooch and the small mess that Alastor made over them. But they didn’t have time to question, as soon afterwards Alastor explained:

"Congratulations! Both are winners in this petty competition to reach me." His tone was overly sarcastic and a little bitter. "And with the tie decided, I would appreciate it if you put your promises to the test. I… I can't handle this alone."

The silence that followed was a little uncomfortable. But it didn't last long.

Valentino was the first to react, pulling Alastor into a bear hug and giving him a kiss on the cheek. He caught Alastor off guard, as a kind of affection that he was not used to receiving from the pimp. From nobody, in fact. It was kind of exaggerated.

"In this case then, I think that first we should talk about how you want this to happen." Valentino suggested.

"Set your preferences and expectations." Vox added, gaining a positive nod from the other overlord.

"Are you going to want to do this in your room?" Valentino asked.

"I ... NO. Let's stay here." He said firmly. He might be willing to give his body to the other two, but it was still a big step to invite them into his most personal environment. No. His room was off limits for now.

"Okay, as you prefer, we can stay here and make everything more comfortable. Do you have any extra pillows?"

And as a suggestion, Alastor snapped his fingers again and manifested in the living room a scene worthy of a ... slumber party? Blame Velvet for that. The floor was lined with layers and layers of comforters and mattresses. Everything was surrounded by cushions and pillows. All in red and black tones and with an extremely comfortable appearance.

Vox whistled for that. "Nice."

"Now, about my preferences ..." Alastor started, a little nervous about the matter at hand. "I'm not sure… Can't we just… follow the moment?"

Not thinking too much about it seemed like a more interesting strategy. Besides, Alastor didn't know what he liked or didn't. If he had to guess, he would say he hates just about everything.

And that would not help anyone now.

"I think you would know better, honestly. It's actually the perfect opportunity for you to do what you've always wanted to do. I don't consider myself the best person to make suggestions about this specifically."

"Oh Baby, you are not ready for everything we want to do with you." Valentino replied a little amused. "It would be a lot to deal with, even with Aphrodisiacs in your system."

"We don't even tell you half, Bambi" Vox jokes too, seeing Alastor's terrified expression.

"Maybe it is better to stay like this then." He replies, avoiding thinking about what the other two might be referring to.

"Dark wishes aside, we can still handle this situation for you." Valentino speaks more gently this time.

"I wouldn't have called you if I could handle this situation myself."

"Yes, we know." Said Vox rubbing Alastor's shoulder.

The deer strained, but relaxed soon after.

Valentino noted this and had an idea to deal with all of Alastor's excess nervousness.

"Okay, as this is all very new to you, I thought we should start slowly. Some kisses, some touches, but all with clothes, what do you think?" Valentino asked softly, curling a strand of red hair between his fingers.

Alastor tilted his head in curiosity. "Like in the kitchen earlier?"

"More like ..." With agile movements, Valentino pulled Alastor around the waist and chased Vox away from where he was sitting so he could settle on the couch with Alastor mounted on top of him. "The idea is to do with clothes what we would like to do without. So you can get an idea of the real thing." He motioned for Vox to approach and settle behind Alastor, which the TV demon quickly obeyed. "How does that sound to you?" [[*](https://twitter.com/kyfebs/status/1279826227126308865)]

Alastor's pupils dilated and his breathing failed for a second with all that sudden touch. "This… This sounds like a good start. I think ..." He admitted and tried to relax, which proved to be an impossible task with the two overlords surrounding him that way.

It was a little overwhelming. Valentino's lower hands rubbing circles on his thigh and Vox's hands wrapping him around the waist to pull him to his chest. His heart was racing.

Vox leaned over him. "Relax, Bambi. You are in control here."

"I don't know if I agree, but I appreciate the thought."

"Besides ..." Vox dropped his hands from his waist to Alastor's hips, squeezed the spot and pulled him to brush against his erection. "After you indulge in pleasure, I doubt whether you’ll care who is in control or not." He whispered while still rubbing himself against Alastor's ass. "Just try to relax and Val and I will take good care of you."

Alastor felt his muscles tighten when Vox pulled him close. And feeling his erection brush against his ass just didn't trigger too many alerts in his brain because he felt Valentino's volume rub against his own. It was a considerable volume and in the position he was in, he could feel it very well. It was also terrifyingly pleasurable.

He grabbed the fabric of Valentino's coat to steady himself and closed his eyes while both overlords collaborated to dictate his movements. Alastor simply allowed, absorbing how much each brushing sent sparks of satisfaction to his entire body.

"Do you like it, Sweetie?" Valentino asked as he pushed and rolled his hips against Alastor's to generate more friction.

Alastor blew out a broken breath and clawed Valentino's waist. Probably tearing the fabric in the process. He did not venture into a verbal response and just shyly nodded his head.

Valentino smiled at that and continued his scrolling movements, crushing both erections together, even with the layers of fabric between them. Which honestly wasn't much of a problem given the wonderful view of the deer over himself.

"You are so fucking beautiful, Baby."

Alastor's ears fluttered and it caught Vox's attention.

Vox also worked his own moves against Alastor's ass. And what a wonderful ass, he needed to admit.

He forced the deer to lean forward a little more in order to lift a little of his robe at the back and have access to that beautiful fluff that he already knew so well.

"Oh, what a sight." Vox announced, gaining some of Valentino's attention. "They flap like the ears" He explained to the moth. "It's adorable..."

Vox gave Alastor's tail a particularly hard tug and received a really loud groan.

"Vox!" Alastor was about to complain to the TV demon, but Valentino grabbed him by the chin and turned him around.

"I want your attention here, Baby. Let him play with your tail in the meantime."

Then Valentino pulled him in for a kiss. Voracious and passionate, just like the kisses from earlier in the kitchen. Alastor responded equally, clearly in need of a kind of contact he knew a little better.

He leaned on the pimp's chest and allowed his lips to be taken, his hips to be guided and his body to be touched.

There were many stimuli and many sensations overlapping quickly and in a very distant part of his mind, there was the knowledge - somewhat shocking and surprising - that he was not as disgusted as he imagined he would be in such a situation. Even with aphrodisiacs acting and anxiety eating away at his guts.

A part of him imagined that this was due to the extreme dedication of the two overlords and their very assertive touches.

Vox looked like he was born knowing how to touch Alastor the right way. The caresses, grips and scratches on his tail and backside were sending pleasurable shivers down his body. His cock twitched every time Vox gave a little harder tug or when Valentino rubbed himself more firmly against him.

He felt his mind cloud over and heard his body's almost desperate calls to be touched more and more.

A somewhat terrifying prospect, but his mind was too far away to register it as he normally would.

Alastor just wanted relief, especially under the overwhelming effects of all those stimulating touches he was receiving.

He tried to sneak his hand out to grab his cock that cried out for attention.

Valentino noticed and interrupted the kissing session to grab Alastor's wrist.

The Radio Demon looked dismayed and a little betrayed at the pimp. The swollen and wet lips only complemented the look.

Valentino had to take a deep breath, close his eyes and count to ten to avoid doing anything he regretted later. He leaned his forehead against Alastor's and smiled a little shakily.

"You’re a real perdition, did you know that?" He asked quietly and hoarsely to the other. "Now ..." He brought Alastor's hands back up and held them against the fur on his coat. "You want to come, don't you?"

"... Yes" Alastor replied, testing the strength of Valentino's grip on his hands.

"Do you think you can come without touching yourself?" He asked, bringing Alastor’s hand to his lips to kiss it.

Alastor looked up at Valentino, shame burning on his face. He didn't know the answer to that.

Valentino, however, knew.

Vox also had his attention diverted to the two in front of him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I want Alastor to come without touching himself." Valentino answered bluntly.

Vox's eyes widened for a moment, before a predatory smile formed on his screen.

"This isn’t very difficult, you know ..." He started unpretentiously, bringing Alastor to lean against his chest again. He ran a hand over Alastor's narrow shoulders and placed his claws on his thin neck, where he forced the other to turn his head slightly towards himself. "When you're under the effects of aphrodisiacs, every little thing makes you come. And for an inexperienced doe like you, I bet we wouldn't even need to do anything for you to come in your pants. We could just say some dirt in your ear that you would leak like a broken plumbing."

Alastor swallowed and shuddered. He tried without much effort to loosen both Vox's claws on his neck and Valentino's grip on his wrists.

"What is this pathetic resistance? Shyness?" He tightened his grip on Alastor's neck a little more. "I remember you said earlier that you would like my relentless grip ..."

"Oh?" Valentino raised an eyebrow for that. "What is this about?" He asked as he rubbed Alastor's leg with one free hand.

"Tell him Bambi." Vox prompted, easing his hand slightly, but not letting go completely. The other hand never stopped stroking Alastor's tail. What could he do? It was addictive.

"I- Ehh ... Vox and I talked on the phone after I ran away ..."

Valentino glanced at Vox, seeing clearly what he was doing there.  _ Treacherous demon _ .

However he wasn't going to play that game now, probably not even Vox wanted to do that now. He was just being provocative. Valentino knew well.

"I suppose it was during the period that you did not respond to my messages." Valentino replied without malice, his tone was actually an amusing curiosity. He wanted to see how Alastor would answer that, if the implications of what he imagined the call to be were correct.

"Yes ..." Alastor admitted, looking away from Valentino.

"And what did you talk about?"

"It's ... N-Nothing important ..."

"Oh Bambi, you know this isn't true ..." Vox grabbed the base of his tail tightly and forced his head to look at Valentino. "Tell him the things I said I wanted to do to you."

Alastor bited his lip to hold back a groan. "H-He said he would caress my tail and ears because they are sensitive."

"Really? What else did he say?" With the hands that didn't hold Alastor's wrists, Valentino grabbed his waist and returned with the rolling movements, focusing on rubbing well against the other demon's erection.

Alastor sighed and closed his eyes. "He said ... Eh ... I ... Urgh ... He said I could rub on him until I reached my limit." His voice was almost a whisper, mortification burning under his skin.

"That's right." Vox said against his ear. "And now you’ll be able to rub against Valentino so you can come."

"Fuck, I can't believe you talked about it on the phone." Valentino was not angry, quite the opposite. Imagining Alastor saying that sort of thing over the phone made the pimp more excited than ever. "This is so fucking hot." He admitted.

"Right??" Vox smiled as he released Alastor's neck and dropped his hand to crawl across the other's chest. "You should have heard when he came, I had to hold myself back so I wouldn't come in my pants."

"V-Vox!"

"What? You have no idea how sexy you are, Bambi. Only your voice does things to me that I can't even describe." He rubbed himself against Alastor, his hand brushing carelessly against the sensitive nipple.

Alastor winced in response.

"He's right, baby. Your voice is a real delight. But you already know that." Valentino added.

"Oh, but that's not even the best part, Val."

"What do you mean?"

"Al, tell him what you told me."

"I don't know if I know what you mean ..." The doubt was genuine.

Vox moved closer to Alastor, tilting the screen to whisper low in the deer's ear. "You know what I mean ... That important information that Val should also know." This last part came out a little more seriously, a way to demonstrate how crucial this information was for the specific situation in which they were in.

Alastor's eyes widened in recognition and Valentino tilted his head in curiosity.

"What do I need to know, baby?" He asked, stroking the other's hip.

"I-I am ..." He looked away, mortified beyond belief. "I'm a virgin, Valentino."

Valentino stopped his movements for a moment and stared at the two in front of him in complete surprise. I mean, he should expect something like that, considering everything he knew about Alastor, but still hearing such a direct and sincere admission was a shock that took time to register.

Besides, of course, as Vox said, that was the best part of everything. Alastor was a virgin! A pure, uncorrupted bud. This was absurdly rare - if not impossible - in hell and also incredibly sexy.

And a show of unparalleled confidence.

Was Alastor really going to give himself to them both? Like, really?

Valentino's claws stuck against Alastor's flesh, clearly not caring about the clothes on the way. His antennae fluttered and he had to take three full breaths to calm the wave of possessiveness that spreaded through his body.

"Fuck, Baby, you're something really special." He spoke with his eyes closed, still digesting everything. "This is going to be the most unforgettable first time in this fucking hell. You will love every second of it, I will guarantee it."

Alastor was a little stunned by Valentino's overreaction, but couldn’t say that he wasn’t incredibly excited by the prospect. He was already incredibly excited in fact and wanted more than anything to get the moves back.

Then, probably unconsciously, Alastor's hips began to move between the two overlords surrounding him. He needed friction, since he couldn't touch himself.

Vox helped him with that, guiding his narrow hips in circular motions while turning his own movements against the other's rear.

"Pursue your own pleasure, Bambi" Vox whispered to him. "Don't think too much, let your body guide itself."

Alastor just nodded and continued to rub against Valentino.

The Pimp also helped him with his movements, savoring the beautiful view in front of him and the various noises that came out of Alastor's throat.

"You’re doing so well, Cherry." Valentino ran his hands free over the other's abdomen. "You must be close, aren't you?"

Alastor nodded his head in agreement.

"But that is not…. nhh."

"What, Baby?"

"I-is not enough."

"What is not enough?" The pimp caressed the scarred skin under the robe.

"I-I ... aah ... I can't do it, Val."

"Yes, you can, come on."

"P-please ..." Alastor tried to free his arms from Valentino's grip.

He really felt on the edge, but he still looked completely insufficient. Just like when he was masturbating on the phone with Vox and only reached the limit when he had to inflict pain on himself.

Alastor never saw himself as a masochist, not that kind of masochist at least. And maybe there was something very wrong with him.

Vox and Valentino were doing a great job of guiding his body's sensations. They understood that. They’ve dealt with aphrodisiacs before. This was evident.

Alastor knew he was in good hands, but he felt himself sinking. He didn't know if it was because of inexperience or if his body was not used to that specific type of excitement and pleasure. Because no matter how much he invested and brushed against Vox and Valentino, or how much he tried to focus on that bubbling sensation building in his belly, there always seemed to be a block.

And everything got more confused with the mind clouded by excitement and everything else overwhelmed with, well… Literally everything.

Was that normal?

Valentino and Vox didn't seem particularly concerned about anything. But they also didn't know how Alastor was really feeling.

He wanted to be touched so badly.

It was like the fantasy he built with Vox earlier. An unforgiving grip and a promise of pleasure that would make him forget everything. Give in to control and let other hands do the work he definitely is not qualified to do.

Did he really want to prove the two overlords' possessiveness and experience? It was shocking how much even his cock responded to the thought.

Part of him appreciated the care and consideration, as in the situation - a little strange for Alastor, but he didn't have to say it out loud - of having sex with clothes. This part of his mind, still firmly tied to reality, enjoyed tremendously watching the two overlords step on eggshells, cautious and hungry for the deer.

But another part of Alastor was starting to get really anxious about all this caution.

He was not good in sexual situations, and didn’t know how to be in control. He didn't want to be in control. He already had so much to deal with, so much to manage with all these horrible side effects, that bringing another responsibility to an already overworked mind was just too much.

He just wanted the two demons around him to simply take everything they ever wanted and free him from all that misfortune. That way everyone is satisfied and Alastor can quickly forget that he has ever had to go through this.

He just wants the other two to stop playing.

He doesn't want to have space to think too much. Because Alastor always thinks too much.

Small droplets of tears form in his eyes and he chokes on a sob.

How pathetic. Was he really going to cry in front of them?

"Al?" Valentino asks worriedly, seeing how Alastor's posture suddenly became more tense.

Vox also stopped his movements to hear the deer.

Alastor despaired. This is not what he wants. He doesn't want them to worry. He doesn't want them to be careful now. He wants to come - As strange as this realization is.

But he can't control his tears, which is probably the result of an overworked body and mind. 

And that worries the other two more.

"Al, what's wrong? Did we hurt you?" Valentino asks, stroking the deer's face.

Alastor now realizes that Valentino has released his hands, but they are shaking too much and he doesn't even think about touching himself.

"Do you want to stop, Al?" This time it is Vox who asks and Alastor turns abruptly to grab the wrist of the other who was moving away from him.

"NO!" He responds more desperate than he would like. He doesn't want to stop now. He wants this to end, yes. But he doesn’t want to stop. Stopping implies suffering from this infinite excitement and that is worse than giving in. At least when he gives himself over to the sensations, they ease a little. "I don't want to stop, please don't. I-I need this. Please."

"Are you sure, baby? We can try to find another solution."

Everyone knows that there is no other solution. Valentino is just trying to be comforting.

And Alastor doesn't want that. He doesn't need that.

Right?

The tears have not stopped yet and this is ridiculous. Why does he have to feel so fragile and vulnerable?

He sobs again and Valentino gets up to hold his face against his. He receives a kiss on the tip of the nose and feels Vox caressing his back.

"What's going on, Baby?" The pimp asks, smoothing his tousled red hair.

"Everything ..." Alastor replies without considering. "There is something very wrong with me." He admits. "I try, but I can't. Everything was so good, you were touching me so well, but I can't come, there's no relief. I can't do it alone. Shouldn't it be easy?" The last question came out desperate.

"Al ..."

"Oh, Baby ..."

"No! I do not want it!" And before Vox or Valentino could question, he continued. "I don't want your concern. Not now. I don't want to think about what's wrong or anything else. I want what you promised and I want you to be the petty lords that you always are and take what I am offering. If I were to suffer anyway, I would rather suffer alone." He buried his head in the fur of Valentino's coat and tried his best to control all the tremors. "This is kind of urgent, can't we go any faster?" He asked in a long, distressed whisper.

Valentino and Vox exchanged a look, both stunned by Alastor's outburst.

The pimp understood the situation and decided to take over to fix it.

He pushed Alastor away from him and held him so he could look him in the eye.

"Al, baby, listen. There is nothing wrong with you. Aphrodisiacs sometimes have a few different effects from person to person. And you are not even used to that kind of desire in ordinary situations. Your body must be confused and trying to process it in your own way." He stroked the red demon's shoulders. "And Vox and I can take whatever you want and a little more, but we still care about you. We don't want to harm you, especially the first time. We wanted to go at a pace you could get used to before we go for the real action." He leaned over to kiss Alastor's lips. "We can go faster if you want, if you feel it will be more satisfying for you. But I speak from experience that being frantic and very desperate for relief when under the influence of aphrodisiacs will be just as unsatisfactory as doing nothing. You’ll skin your dick before you can really feel satisfied." He laughed and kissed Alastor's temple this time, getting close to his ear to whisper. "Building pleasure may seem agonizing at first, but when it finally comes, it is an avalanche that takes your body to a paradise of satisfaction. And in your situation, sweetie, that's what your body needs."

"And if you want a little more of our boldness and desire, we can always give you that, Bambi." Vox added. coming up behind Alastor and sliding a hand to the volume in his pants.

Alastor jumped and took a very long breath.

"Please take me to that paradise then."

Valentino smiled at that and pulled the deer for a restless and restrained kiss. A hand went to the soft ear and held it firmly. Alastor winced at that and leaned closer to Vox's touch.

Vox stepped into Alastor's pants and started stroking his cock while with the other hand he played with one of the sensitive nipples.

Alastor moaned in the kiss with Valentino and clung to both the pimp's coat and Vox's arm that was stroking his cock.

This was better than before. The stimuli were more direct, more pleasant and satisfying. The touch on his cock was so different from when he did it himself. There was no comparison. Vox knew the exact amount of pressure to apply and how to move his hand in a way that made Alastor see stars.

He was more flustered in the kiss with Valentino, but the pimp seemed more interested in spreading those kisses around the deer's neck. He dragged his teeth and sucked on the skin with the intention of scoring. The hand on his ear pressed and massaged in the right way, sending the best chills down Alastor's spine.

The deer gasped and moaned louder each time Vox gave his cock a harder tug. It only encouraged Valentino to bite his skin harder and take his lips to drink from those gorgeous moans.

Alastor felt he was going to come anytime.

"H-harder ... Aah ..." Alastor moaned between Valentino's lips, who glanced at Vox.

The TV demon smiled and tightened his grip on the other's cock and increased his movements to something ruder.

"Look at you, breaking up with just a masturbation." Vox whispered provocatively to Alastor. "I just wonder how destroyed you’re going to be when I bury my cock in that wonderful ass."

"Aaah… nnh… V-Vox…"

"I'm not that cautious. I will take absolutely everything from you."

Alastor squirmed between the two and dug his nails where he had support. Valentino did not stop stroking his ears and Vox's other hand was pulling his nipples in a very painful way. Which was impressively far from bad.

"You are too perfect, Alastor." Vox spoke, leaning the screen against the deer's head.

"You really are." Valentino added, pulling Alastor for another kiss with a lot of tongue.

Among all the touches, speeches and stimuli, Alastor came strong against Vox's hand. His entire body shuddered and contracted, and the release moan was completely swallowed by Valentino, who did not stop kissing him until the deer was completely out of breath.

When he finally released him, Alastor fell boneless and trembling against Vox's chest. His chest rose and fell with shallow breathing and his heart was audible in the entire room. The red face and the sweat dripping only complemented this beautiful vision that Alastor was.

Valentino pulled Vox's hand before he wiped it and took it to his mouth to lick the essence of Alastor.

The deer saw the scene and didn't know what to say. This was absurdly dirty.

Vox smiled excitedly, used to this kind of feat by the pimp.

"Next time I want you to come in my throat." Valentino spoke seriously to Alastor, his eyes burning with a desire so intense that the deer had to look away so as not to burn himself.

"How are you feeling? Best?" Vox asked the red demon, stroking his messy hair.

"Much better than when I tried." He confessed, closing his eyes and letting himself enjoy that little moment of relief before the excitement hit him like a train again.

"I meant it when I said I will take everything." Vox whispered to the other, dragging his hand over his neck marked by hickeys. Valentino managed to make some pretty ones. 

"And I hope you keep your promise." Alastor replied, much less anxious than before and very pleased that his brain involved in endorphins was thinking of nothing but recent pleasure.

Valentino smiled at the scene between the other two and got up to grab one of the water bottles in the kitchen for Alastor. The deer accepted gratefully when it was delivered to him and drank half the contents at once.

Valentino sat down next to Alastor and brushed some of the hair off his face.

"Hydrate yourself and get some rest, Baby, because we're going to destroy you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to write Alastor confused and vulnerable. What can I say? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Btw, I've been drawing a lot of NSFW on my twitter account @borossir. Which made me think that maybe making a comic from this story might be a good idea. I want to do it, but I still don't know if I really will. Let's see if I can organize my schedule for this.
> 
> Ah! I made a drawing (SFW) of one of the scenes in this chapter. If you didn't see the link in the middle of the chapter, you can access it here: https://twitter.com/kyfebs/status/1279826227126308865

**Author's Note:**

> I draw, so you can follow me on twitter if you want >> twitter.com/kyfebs


End file.
